Can't Stay Away
by LydiaCullen
Summary: When Edward Cullen is forced to move away from England, he disconnects himself from society and feelings. Can Bella Swan help bring his heart away from his home town and help him find love? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Can't Stay Away**

**Summary: "Once we reached the table, Alice spoke, announcing us to her friends. The two girls turned around, and my eyes locked onto the most beautiful pair of chocolate eyes I had ever seen." Edward and Emmett didn't want to move away from London, but things change once they meet their dream girls at Forks High.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you to my amazing Beta TeamUnderdog :) **

**Chapter One**

**Edward Point Of View **

"Edward!" Tanya cried from across the crowded room, waving her hands frantically, trying to gain my attention. She stumbled towards me, spilling her dark drink onto the cream carpet.

"I'm going to miss you!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around my torso, holding onto me with surprising strength. Alcohol assaulted my senses, causing me to recoil with the stench. She cried into my shoulder, darkening my jacket with her tears. I gently shrugged her off me, holding her at arm's length.

"You too, Tanya," I lied, gritting my teeth into a false smile. She grinned at me, before stumbling off somewhere, no doubt to be sick. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I scanned the large room, trying to spot Emmett over the crowd of dancing bodies. I found him making out with a random girl in the corner of the room.

"Emmett!" I yelled over the thudding music. He turned toward me, giving me an inquiring look.

"When is everyone going?" I asked, annoyed. Trust Emmett to throw a leaving party. It was three o'clock in the frigging morning for God's sake. He simply shrugged before turning back towards the blond. I sighed, knowing that it was a pointless task to try talking to him. Instead, I walked toward the door, wrestling past the sweaty bodies, needing fresh air.

Once outside, I sat on the swing bench, pulling my jacket closer to my body. I sighed, taking in the view for the last time. I loved England. I didn't know if it was the rolling hills, the pure air or the breathtaking views. Everything about it felt like home. We had lived in the same house for seventeen years; a small country cottage with small windows, flowers covering the walls and a white picket fence. All my memories revolved around my hometown. God, I was going to miss this. Unlike me, Emmett couldn't wait to leave. He couldn't stand our small village on the outskirts of London. My dad had taken a job that he apparently couldn't refuse as a surgeon in a small hospital that was willing to pay high wages. The only catch was that it was in America. And my mum guilt tripped Emmett and me into joining them.

"Cheer up, Eddie!" Emmett yelled across the large garden, apparently walking over to sit by me, "It might never happen," he added as he fell down next to me, causing the bench to rock back.

"Already has," I whispered, my voice hardly traveling. He turned towards me, thumping me hard on the back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We are moving to the USA! Think of all the girls!" He was practically drooling, and I couldn't help but frown at the way he spoke. It was like they were a piece of meat to him.

"Seriously, Edward. Sometimes I swear you're gay! I mean, you have all these girls practically throwing themselves at you, and you just ignore them!"

"I am not gay! I'm just waiting for the right girl," I retorted, sighing heavily before taking a swig of cider.

"Like I said, gay!" He teased. I swung for him, missing him by inches as he jumped back.

"Look, just cause I don't snog every girl in London doesn't mean that I'm gay. I want it to be meaningful and passionate. Not a neck with any random girl in the back of my car," I eyed Emmett, giving him a pointed glance.

"Aw, my brother, the village prude," Emmett sang, pursing his lips in thought.

"Aw, my brother, the village slag," I spat back, getting up from my seat and walking towards the back of the garden, where a small stream trickled, the sound somewhat therapeutic.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Emmett's voice startled me as he sat next to me again, "It's just that with the move and everything, I am a bit edgy. I mean, I can't wait to move, it's just that we are leaving everything we have ever known, and it scares me," he whispered, ducking his head shamefully.

"I know what you mean," I sighed, standing up, "Come on. Why don't we kick everyone out, get drunk, and have a heated game of Guitar Hero?" Emmett laughed, pushing himself up next to me.

"Sounds good. Race ya!" He yelped, already halfway across the garden.

"Oh, it's on, Cullen!" I ran until my legs hurt, beating him by a stride.

"Oh, yes! And the mighty Edward Anthony Masen Cullen beats the wimpy Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the open air as I did a little victory dance.

"Dude, please stop before anyone sees," Emmett laughed, pulling me into a headlock. And with that, I smiled for the first time in three weeks.

* * *

"Edward, come on! We have to be at the airport in forty minutes!" Emmett yelled, beeping the horn of his Land Rover. I sighed, half running down the crooked stairs, pulling my large suitcase in tow. Once at the doorway, I turned, looking back at the empty house.

"Bye, house." I whispered, a lump rising in my throat. Last night, after Emmett passed out on the floor, I walked around the village, saying goodbyes to my favourite places. I went to the church where I was christened, the park where I used to play, my primary school, and the graveyard to visit my grandparents. It still didn't make leaving any easier. I smiled gently before closing the door for the final time. I chucked my suitcase into the back of the Land Rover before clambering into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, starting the engine. I nodded meekly, staring out the window, watching the scenery pass.

Once at the airport, we waited for what seemed like ages before we boarded our flight. I managed to pass the nine-hour flight by reading and listening to my iPod, but it still dragged. Eventually, we made it to Seattle, and the moment I stepped off the plane, I knew something was wrong. The air felt different and I was struggling to breath.

"You okay, man?" Emmett asked, knowing that I occasionally have panic attacks.

I shook my head, getting out of the way of the other passengers. Emmett followed me and told me how to breath, and my breathing eventually became normal and steady.

"Thanks," I wheezed, resting my hands on my knees, trying to get rid of the resulting light-headedness.

"Ready?" Emmett asked as we walk toward where Esme and Carlisle stood, waiting for us. I plastered a fake smile on my face, trying to hide the pain.

"Boys!" Mum cried, pulling us into a hug. My mum was a beautiful woman. Her heart shaped face was framed by deep mahogany hair that grazed her shoulder blades, falling in gentle waves, her eyes the same green as mine.

"It's only been a week, Mum!" I laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, but I still miss my babies," she mumbled, pinching Emmett's chin.

"Mum, I'm eighteen, and Eddie here is seventeen. We are practically adults!" Emmett whined, hating being called a baby.

"You will always be my baby," she hugged him, her head resting on his chest because of the height difference. I walked over to my dad, pulling him into a death grip.

"I am proud of you son," he whispered, patting my back. I nodded, blinking back the tears, focusing on my father's face. Both Emmett and I had inherited our father's strong jaw line and nose. Emmett got his pale blue eyes off him as well, but neither of us got our hair from our parents. I got my unruly mop of bronze hair from my Uncle Edward, hence the name. Carlisle said that as soon as I was born, it was the first thing they noticed. Emmett got this thick brown curls from Granddad Platt, Esme's dad. Once composed, I turned back to my mum.

"Why don't you show us this new house, then?" I asked, watching my mum's grin get even wider.

"This is a good thing, Edward. You will see," She said with so much certainty, I almost believed her. All I did was nod gently, trying to fix a smile onto my face. As we walked towards the door, a huge gust of air hit us, causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Bloody hell! Its colder than frigging England!" Emmett cried, rubbing his forearms for warmth. My dad just laughed, thwacking him gently on the back of the head.

"Well, you will get used to it then," Dad chuckled, highly amused by his joke. Emmett mock laughed before a scowl set his face. It was another three hour drive to Forks, which passed quickly as Esme filled us in on where we lived, and the area itself. After a while, pleasant silence fill the car, giving me a chance to think.

It was weird, driving on the opposite side of the road, something I would have to get used to, I guess. Once we got off the main road, we traveled down a small dirt track before finally coming to a brown gate. From here, you could see the house. It was a large, L-shaped building with three large, white windows spread evenly across it. A huge wooden door was placed to the left of the house with vines growing up the sides, just like out old house. It was made out of three different coloured bricks; black, red and sand, which were all spread evenly creating a very nice pattern. A huge garden surrounded it, filled with trees and flowers. It was like a little slice of England smack bang in the middle of America. For a few moments, I was speechless. Finally, I turned to Esme.

"I love it!" I laughed, hugging my mum.

"I just wanted to make everything a bit more bearable. I designed it myself, and I had everything imported from England as well," she beamed, staring lovingly at her creation. Before she had Emmett and me, Esme was a Architect. She loved it, but once she had us, she gave it up, claiming to love us more than her job. I believed her, but I could tell she missed it. It was nice to see her find her passion again.

"Oh, and wait till you see the inside. It's to die for!" She squealed, bouncing on the spot. Carlisle pressed a white button beside the gate and I watched in awe as it opened, then Carlisle drove through, parking in the garage.

"Honey can you..." Esme started, smiling loving at Carlisle.

"I got it, honey. Go show the boys around the house," he waved his hands in the general direction of the house, before pulling our suitcases out of the boot. Esme grabbed mine and Emmett's hands, pulling us through a large door that lead to the kitchen. It was a large area that had cabinets surrounding two sides of the room, the doors a dark brown colour. Each had an old-fashioned handle and there was an old gas cooker placed in the middle of the cabinets. An island was placed in the middle of the room, that also doubled us as a breakfast bar. The low ceiling was decorated with dark wooden beams.

"Wow!" Emmett gasped, running towards the large wine racket, pulling out a vintage bottle of red wine.

"Easy!" Esme warned, grabbing the bottle out of his hand, "That cost a hundred dollars!" God, that was one expensive bottle of wine. And, dollars? For God's sake, now I have to learn a new currency.

"Oh, Edward! Wait till you see your room," she cried happily, pulling me up the staircase.

"It's quite a big house," I mused, mostly towards myself.

"Of course. You don't think I would have another pokey little house like the one back home, do you?" She laughed, leading me through endless hallways. I was kind of hurt; I loved the old house, but I tried not to let it show. Finally she stopped in a small corridor, with three doors leading off, one at the end, and the other two facing each other.

"This is your 'wing' of the house. This corner of the house is yours, and the other one," she pointed in the general direction of the bit we just came from. "Is Emmett's. The main part of the house is mine and your fathers. So you will both have a bit of privacy," she lead us to one of the two doors opposite each other. "This is your room," she announced before opening the door, gesturing for me to go through. It was a large room at the back of the house. The whole back wall was glass, which looked onto acres of forest, which gave the house a modern feel as well as old. The entire left wall was a huge bookshelf, filled with every book imaginable and the entire right side filled with my CD's. The front wall was gold, and my bed placed against it with black covers and a gold throw.

"It's amazing," I whispered, unsure what to say.

"That is not the best bit," Esme walked over to the bookshelves and pushed a button, causing a door within the bookcase to open, creating a walk in wardrobe.

"Very James Bond," I laughed, hugging my mum.

"There is more," She pulled me back into the hallway, bringing me to the door at the end.

"Okay, close your eyes," She said, trying to reach my head. I laughed, deciding to humour her and ducked, so she could reach. Her hands clasped over my eyes, directing me into the room.

"Ready?" she asked, unable to keep the excitement out her voice. I nodded, laughing at her enthusiasm. She let go and the sight before me nearly made me cry. The room was quite small, empty apart from a large white sofa resting against the wall, to the left of the most beautiful grand piano I had ever seen. It was on a raised platform and the black colour stood out from the all the whiteness of the room. Facing it was a glass window, just like the one in my room, but from here you could see a small river and hear birds singing. I was speechless.

"I know that you didn't want to come here Edward. I know you did it for me, but I promise that it will be well worth it. I just know it." She smiled gently, tears trickling slowly down her face before walking over and pulling me into a hug.

"I love you, Edward," she cried, rubbing my back affectionately.

"I know. I love you, too, mum."

"Will you play for me?" She asked, staring at me hopefully. I nodded before walking over to the piano and playing her favourite song; one that I composed after watching the love that she and dad shared. After, she showed me around the rest of the house before I excused myself from dinner, claiming to have jet lag. I walked in the general direction of my room before eventually finding it. I stripped off my clothes, leaving me in only my boxers. I peeled the bed covers back gingerly, climbing onto the comfy mattress. Surprisingly, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my alarm beeping, the repetitive shrill bringing me to consciousness. I groaned loudly, reaching blindly for the alarm clock next to me. My hand hit the table several times before finally shutting up the stupid devise. I rolled over, trying to get more sleep. Half way through unconsciousness, Emmett walked into my room.

"Raise and shine, darling!" He bellowed, jumping on my bed. How could anyone be so chipper in the morning, I didn't know.

"Fuck off, Emmett or I swear to God I will throw you out the window!" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Nope, because guess what! We are going back to high school today!" I couldn't help but groan. Back in England, you leave high school when you are sixteen, and then go to college. But oh no, America had to be awkward and make me do another year of high school.

"And your happy about that?" I asked, finally lifting my head from the pillow.

"Not particularly. But, hey! We now live in America and with our sexy accents and charming good looks. We will be living the high life!"

"Emmett you are so stupid," I said, pulling myself off the warm bed.

"Where you going?" he asked, looking at me wearily.

"Shower!" I yelled out, already in the bathroom. I stripped off and stepped into the shower letting the hot water rush over me, intently relaxing me. Shampoo suds covered me, making my skin slippery. After standing there aimlessly for a few minutes, I jumped out, grabbing a towel and securing it around my waist. I walked back into my room, grateful to find that Emmett had gone. I walked into my amazing wardrobe, only to find that it had been restocked with many articles of clothing. After trying to find a decent outfit, I finally settled on a pair of dark denim jeans that hung low on my hips, a white tee shirt, a dark leather jacket, and my white Converse. After giving myself the approval, I walked downstairs, following the smell of food. I walked into the kitchen, noticing a huge pile of toast on Emmett's plate. Skillfully, I snatched one, shoving it in my mouth before he could say anything.

"Hey! Haven't you learned to never steal my food?" He growled, pulling his plate closer to his body. I raised my hands in defence before making myself a cup of tea. I leaned against the counter, looking at my older brother. He was dressed in pale jeans along with a black polo shirt that showed off his strong muscles. He caught me looking and smiled.

"Checking me out, bro?" he asked. I growled, knitting my eye brows together.

"Shut up, Em. I was just seeing what you were wearing. We have a to make a good first impression," I drank the rest of my tea before throwing it into the sink.

"By the way, you look good. All the girls are going to be drooling over you, man!" He exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes before sitting next to him. Mum walked in, smiling at us.

"Oh boys! You look dashing," she smiled, and I noticed a camera in her hand. Emmett and I groaned in unison.

"Mum, were not four!" Emmett whined, giving off the impression of a little child. Mums face fell and she looked upset. Her bottom lip pouted out and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Fine!" We both broke. Mum had us wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, telling us how to pose. After she snapped a few photos, she wished us good look before giving us directions to Forks High School. We walked into the garage and got inside my Volvo. Both mine and Emmett's other car were still to be imported from England, and that could take anything up to four weeks, so we were stuck with the Volvo for now. Weirdly enough, driving on the opposite side of the road wasn't as difficult as I first thought. My driving instincts were still there, so it came naturally. We pulled into the Forks High School car park and luckily, it was fairly empty. I parked the car before getting out.

"Where to now, oh brother of mine?" Emmett asked as he got out of the passenger side.

"I'm guessing we should go get our slips," I nodded in the direction a small building with the word 'office' on a small plate next to the door. Emmett chuckled as he walked into the building, capturing the attention of the lady behind the desk.

"Hello. I'm Emmett Cullen, and this is my brother, Edward Cullen. We are here to collect our slips," he jerked his thumb in my direction. The woman behind the counter looked flustered as she thumbed through the endless piles of paper before eventually finding our slips and schedules.

"Thank you," I said once she handed them to us. We walked back outside, unsure of what to do next. I glanced at my schedule, groaning.

Period 1- Trig – M13: Mr. Bolton  
Period 2- English – E2: Miss Graham  
Period 3- Music – P6: Mrs. Island  
Lunch  
Period 4- AP Biology – S4: Mr. Banner  
Period 5- Phys Ed – Hall: Coach Carlson

"That bad?" Emmett asked, glancing at his own. I nodded, sighing before putting the slip in my pocket.

"Hey!" I heard from across the car park. I looked up, finding someone walking over to us. He was fairly tall with unruly, wavy blond hair and pale blue eyes that, even though the colour was closer to ice, looked warm and friendly.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," he said, his voice had a distinctive twang that I recognised from films. He held out his hand, and I shook it after Emmett did.

"Edward," I smiled after I let go.

"Well you're in luck, guys. I've been given the task of showing you around this dump," he smiled, waving his arms in the direction of the school. We laughed and made small talk as he escorted us into the school. Everywhere we went, people stared, which made me nervous. But, Jasper distracted us, which I was grateful for.

"So what do you have first?" Jasper asked us.

"Trig with Mr. Bolton," I replied and the smile on his face grew.

"Me too. What about you, Emmett?" He asked, looking at my brother. Emmett answered, smiling back at Jasper.

"That's on the way. I'll show you where it is," we walked to class together and talked easily.

"So, you're from England?" He asked, and both Emmett and I nodded. Jasper, too, was not from around here. He moved from Texas when he was fourteen, so he knew what it was like to be the new kid.

"It was horrible. The only good thing was that my sister was with me, so it wasn't so hard. Everyone stared at me shamelessly, much like they are at you now," he laughed, showing Emmett where his classroom was. We wished him luck before walking into our lesson. I walked to the teacher who was sitting at his desk, watching the clock.

"Ah, you must be Edward," he said in recognition as he noticed me.

"Yes, sir. That's me," He quieted the class before introducing me.

"Everyone, this is Edward. Why don't you say a bit about yourself?" My eyes widened as I turned around to see the whole class staring at me.

"Hi. I'm Edward, and I just moved here from England," I swear I heard a collective sigh as I spoke. I walked towards the empty seat that Jasper saved for me and noticed that he had his arm around a girls neck as she leaned into him.

"Hi, Edward, I'm Alice! It's great to meet you! I'm so excited you're here! Are you? Oh, we are going to have so much fun!" Alice clapped, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Jasper just laughed, used to Alice's ways.

"Edward, this is my girlfriend, Alice Brandon," Jasper introduced her as Alice hugged me. Mr. Bolton coughed, and I turned my attention to him for the first part of the lesson. After he had explained the work that had to be done, Jasper, Alice, and me talked.

"I can just tell you're going to get along with Bella and Rose just fine!" Alice announced. My eye brows knitted together and Alice laughed, the sound close to chimes.

"Rosalie is Jasper's sister, and Bella is our best friend," Alice explained, while working out an equation. I nodded before finishing off the work. We talked until class ended, before walking off to next lesson. Alice was in most of my lessons, so I walked with her to English. Luckily, Miss Graham didn't make me introduce myself. She just told me what to do and let me get on with it. We were studying Romeo and Juliet, something I had covered many times back at home, so I didn't find it hard.

The rest of the day flew by, and before I knew it, I was walking with Jasper and Emmett to lunch. My eyes surveyed the room, finding Alice sitting at a table with two girls, presumably Rosalie and Bella. They were facing Alice, so all I could see was the back of their heads. Alice saw us, waving frantically for us to join them. I felt eyes on me everywhere I went, which unnerved me slightly. Once we reached the table, Alice spoke, announcing us to her friends. The two girls turned around, and my eyes locked onto the most beautiful pair of chocolate eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

**So guys, this is the first chapter :) Please tell me if you like it. And the second chapter is nearly finished, so it will not be long until its up. **

**Reviews are better than and English Edward :O**

**(Reviews get a teaser ;O) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form.**

**Thank you to my amazing Beta TeamUnderdog : You rock my world :)**

**Chapter Two**

**Isabella Point Of View**

I half-ran down the crooked staircase, grabbing onto the rail for support. Once safely on the bottom floor, I walked into the living room and picked my school bag up off the couch. I could hear pots and pans clanging from the kitchen, where Charlie was probably trying to cook eggs, as he did every morning. I dug through my messenger bag, checking that I had everything that I needed for the day. Everything was there, except for my history essay that I spent the better part of two weeks on. I sighed, hooking my bag around my shoulder before frantically searching the house for the essay. After no luck, I ran into the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee and scooped an egg out of Charlie's plate. He sat there, coffee in one hand, paper in the other, staring intently at the text in front of him.

"Have you seen my essay?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee before looking nervously at the clock. He nodded, not bothering to answer. I sighed, waving my hand a few inches from his face.

"Dad! Essay!" I exclaimed, pointing looking at the clock.

"Check behind the sofa," He said, not looking away from the article. I ran into the living room again, finding it where he said. I shrugged, walking back into the kitchen to say bye to Charlie. I kissed his cheek quickly before walking outside into the light drizzle, taking shelter in my old Chevy truck.

I cranked the engine, and after two tries, my truck roared to life loudly. I set off, driving faster than usual to get to school. Once I finally arrived, I pulled into the parking lot, parking next to Alice's canary yellow Porsche 911. Sitting there on the hood were my two best friends. I had known Alice since we were six, and we were inseparable. That was, until my mom decided to divorce my dad four years later, taking full custody of me. I resented her for it, but I mostly resented the fact that she decided to ship me off to Phoenix when I ten, making me leave all my friends and family. Eventually, I forgave her, but demanded when I was sixteen to move back to Forks. She was hesitant at first, but finally relented when she realized how unhappy I was. It was then that I made friends with Rosalie and Jasper, who had moved from Texas when they were fourteen.

"Hey, bitch!" Rosalie called, breaking me from my day dream. I smiled at her as I locked the truck door before leaning against the side of my truck. My two best friend were stunning, to say the least. Rosalie was gorgeous, her long golden hair falling in waves down her back, with a perfectly symmetrical face that made any girl in the room feel ugly. Her ice blue eyes smoldered in many ways, depending on her mood. She was wearing black leggings that accentuated her long legs, a cream cardigan with black stripes that hugged her curves in all the right places, and black converse with blue paint splatters on the side. Alice, however, was the total opposite of Rose, yet just as stunning. She was tiny, standing at four-foot-eleven, and her short, jet black hair was spiked in every direction. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green, changing from day to day. She was wearing gray skinny jeans with a floral pattern printed on them with a white tank top along, and a killer pair of white high heels.

"You okay?" Alice asked, giving me a funny look, and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" I answered, staring warily at Alice.

"It's just that your actually wearing something cute for a change," she stated, causing Rosalie to crack up. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a huge flower across one side. My leather jacket hung around my shoulders, keeping out the bitter breeze, and I was wearing my trusty high tops. Nothing over the top, but nothing too boring.

"Should I be offended?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. They shook their heads, causing me to sigh as I linked arms with them.

"Come on, before we're late!" I urged, ushering them toward the school entrance as they unwillingly followed behind me.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, stopping cold as I realized he wasn't there.

"He volunteered to show the two new guys around," Alice sang, bouncing on her heels. Her eyes glowed.

"How come he never told me? I mean, I'm his sister!" Rose asked as she pushed her bottom lip out like a petulant child.

"He did this morning, you just don't listen," Alice informed, gesturing for us to walk.

"Okay then. And, by the way, next time you and my brother want to have sex, will you please keep it down! I couldn't sleep!" Rose snipped, causing me to snort goofily. Alice glared at us before a large smile lit her face.

"Apparently, they're from England!" She squealed. Rose and I fake gasped in unison, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Really?" Rose asked sarcastically before staring at her perfectly polished nails in boredom.

"Shut up. Anyway they are sitting with us at lunch so..." she trailed off, waiting for Rose to groan, and she didn't disappoint.

"Don't be mean, Rosalie. You know what it's like to be new," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't be too mean. I loved Rose, I really did, but she could be a bitch sometimes.

"Fine," She sighed, "but if they are boring and ugly don't blame me," she said as she started walking down the hallway.

"See you later, bitches!" she waved before walking into her class. Alice and I shared a look before going our separate ways. I walked into trig, apologizing to Mrs. Brooke for being late before taking my seat next to Angela.

"Hey," I whispered to her as I grabbed my text book out of my bag.

"Hey, Bella," Angela smiled as she wrote copied the task from the board. I could hear people gossiping about the new editions to the school, and I tried to block out the relentless chatter.

"How's Ben? I haven't seen him in forever," I asked, scribbling out my work.

"He's good," that was the great thing about having Angela as a friend. She didn't need to fill silence with constant chatter. It was a welcome change. Trig dragged, as always, but after that, it was my two favourite classes of the day.

"Hey, Jasper!" I called as I walked into English, "So, I heard you were helping the new guys," before he could respond, Jessica Stanley cut in.

"Really? Oh my God, they are actually so fine!" she squealed, causing me to gag involuntary. She ran to her group of self obsessed friends yelling about how the 'sexy English dudes' were following Jasper around. They all gasped in union, before stampeding over to our table.

"Thanks, Bella!" He whined under his breath, turning towards the group of squealing girls.

"Look, ladies. If you want to know about them, then I suggest you go ask them," they protested for a while before returning to their original seats.

"That popular, huh?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Especially with the ladies," he laughed, causing a frown to set on my face. Great! Another group of self obsessed idiots is all Forks needs.

"But, they're actually really nice," he told me as I started to write the second paragraph in my essay.

"Fuck, Bells! I'm only on my introduction! Wanna help me out?" he asked, putting on his best puppy eyes. They widened and the ice blue colour changed to a deep blue, closer to denim.  
"You know, it's not fair when you do that eye thing on me! No one can resist your charm, Jasper Hale," I sighed, picking up his paper to read what he had written.

"Alright, all you have to do is go into more detail with your explanation and also add an effect to it," I concluded, giving him his sheet back.

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best," he smiled, hugging me quickly.

"The brightest!" He laughed at my silliness and the rest of class went on as usual before Jazz and me walked to History together. History was uneventful, since Mr. Bennett was out and we had a substitute. Most people messed around the whole time, but Jasper and me actually worked, although we still talked to each other. The bell rang, indicating that it was lunch.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria. I'm going to meet Emmett and Edward," he told me as he walked in the direction on the music hall. I walked down to the crowded cafeteria on my own, grateful to see Alice and Rosalie sitting at our usual table.

"God, I hate high school!" I complained as I sat down next to Rose.

"Why?" Alice asked, chewing on a French fry.

"People are so fake! It drives me crazy!" I stated, stealing a few fries from Alice's plate. She scowled at me, and I just shrugged. She seemed to forgive me though, as she spotted Jasper and waved frantically, giving me the impression of a mad woman. The usual chatter from the cafeteria stopped abruptly and I could feel eyes on our table. Alice decided to ignore everyone and started introducing us to the new guys.

"Bella and Rosalie, this is Edward and Emmett," I turned, curious to see the boys who had made all the girls swoon. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes connected with the purest shade of emerald green eyes I have ever seen. They smoldered in a way that seemed impossible. The beautiful eyes were framed with thick eyelashes, ones that girls would spend a hundred dollars on beauty products trying to replicate. His face was what I would call classically beautiful. He had a strong jaw line and the most delicious looking lips I had ever seen. They were so plump and pink, and looked so soft and kissable, it took all my strength not to jump on them right then. He had a thick head of the most unusual copper hair I had ever seen. It fell naturally, in a casual disarray. And his body… Oh, my God, his body! He was wearing dark denim jeans with a low rise, allowing me to see a sliver of skin, showing in the deep V that made my mouth water. I could see his abs through his white shirt, and this thick arms through his leather jacket. _Remember to breath, Bella!_ I reminded myself.

"Bella!" Alice's soprano voice broke my ogling, causing me to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Sorry, spaced out there. What did you say?" I asked, swallowing the extra saliva in my mouth.

"Nothing." She laughed, gesturing for them to sit down. Jasper sat next to Alice while Emmett took the other seat next to Rose. He had thick muscles and a mop of brown curls. His eyes were a shocking pale blue. This left Edward to sit next to me. My breathing stopped and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Hello," he turned towards me, smiling the most beautiful crooked smiled. And his voice. The accent only added to his sexiness. Oh no. I was turning into Jessica Stanley!

"Hey," I smiled, thinking of something to say, "Okay, this is going to sound totally lame, but how are you enjoying America?" I asked, causing him to laugh, the sound like music.

"It's okay, I guess. I haven't really been out much because we only arrived yesterday," he replied, a small frown set on his face.

"Well, if you ever want a tour guide then just ask," What the fuck was that? Did I just offer to show him around Forks, "I mean, that's if you want to. Don't feel like you have to or..." he cut off my nervous ramblings with a friendly smile.

"I would like that very much, Bella," he turned to look around the table and a snort escaped his mouth, causing me to laugh. I turned in curiosity, only to find Rose feeling up Emmett muscles as he flexed his arms, making them ripple.

"Can you not flirt for five minutes, Emmett?" Edward asked, rolling his beautiful eyes.

"Hey! Just because you haven't even kissed a girl yet, doesn't mean that I can't!" Emmett snapped, sticking his tongue out at his brother before turning back to Rose.

"Thanks for that, Em!" He hissed at his brother. I stared at him in shock. A Greek god like that has never kissed anyone?

"Really?" I blurted stupidly, "I'm sorry. That's none of my business," I mentally kicked myself for being so rude.

"No, its fine. But yes, it's true," he laughed nervously. The world is a strange place.

"Why?" I asked curiously, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"I will tell you, if you promise not to laugh."

"Pinkie promise," I swore, holding out my pinkie. He stared at it for a moment before linking his with mine. A shiver ran down the back of my spine at the connection. He paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm waiting," he whispered.

"For marriage?" I asked and the image of me in a white dress popped into my head. Suddenly, we were not just talking about kissing anymore.

"God, no! I don't have that much strength," he laughed, "No, just for the right girl," I smiled at the thought. I bit my lip, debating if I should tell him. I decided that I would, so he wouldn't feel as lonely.

"You want to know a secret?" I asked him, and he nodded his head immediately.

"I'm waiting for the right guy, too," we both sat there, smiling at each other. After an immeasurable amount of time, he turned to Alice.

"Alice, could I possible steal a chip?" He asked, pointing to her fries.

"A fry? Yeah, sure. Help yourself," Alice pushed the plate across the table, allowing him easy access to her food.

"Right. They are called French fries over here, aren't they," he laughed, but I could hear another emotion underneath.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scooting my chair closer to his. He smiled a pained smile before answering.

"To be truthful, no," I was about to ask him to elaborate when the bell rang, echoing throughout the large room.

"What do you have next?" I asked, picking my bag up off the floor.

"Mr. Banner," he replied, not even looking at his timetable. I smiled widely, telling him that I did, too. We both waved goodbye to everyone as they parted to their own classes, leaving us the walk towards Biology. Weirdly enough, even though I had only met him an hour ago, it seemed like I had known Edward my whole life. He was so easy to talk to; it was refreshing. People stared at us as we walked to Biology together, and I couldn't stop a frown from setting on my face.

"Isn't it annoying you that everyone is staring at us?" I asked him as I glared at the face that followed us. He smiled crookedly at me, causing my legs to turn to jelly.

"Of course, but you just have to ignore it," his accent was beautiful. But, then again, I always had a thing for the British. I took my usual seat in the back left hand side of the classroom, waiting for Edward to finish talking to the teacher. Mr. Banner made Edward introduce himself to the class, and it was clear by Edward's expression that he was uncomfortable. He stated his name and that he was from Britain before he half ran down the aisle, taking the seat I saved him.

"I hate being the centre of attention," he confessed ducking his head. I nodded in agreement, training my eyes to the front of the class as Mr. Banner started talking. As he blabbed on about something to do with osmosis, I kept sneaking glances at Edward. He truly was beautiful. He also had little quirks that I pick up on already. If he was nervous, he ran his hands through his hair. When he was bored, he tapped his fingers, almost as if he was playing the piano. Edward's beautiful green eyes locked with mine, causing me to blush crimson red.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me in question. I said nothing, instead just shaking my head.

"Hey, Eddie!" Jessica Stanley smiled, leaning onto our table, showing Edward a lot of cleavage. Edward cringed slightly and moved his chair backwards.

"Can I call you Eddie?" She asked.

"Not if you expect me to answer," he said simply, yet, somehow, not sounding rude. I couldn't help but smile. Did he realize he just quoted 'Pretty Woman'? Jessica's smile faltered slightly, before it came back full force.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could be partners. What do you think?" She said in a voice that I think was supposed to be seductive, but instead came out like she was being strangled.

And, was it just me hearing the double meaning to her words? Edward looked at me for help, his eyes wide.

"Sorry, Jess, Edward's my partner," I told her, trying not to sound bitchy. She glared at me, her eyes full of hatred before running back to her seat. Edward let out a sigh.

"Thank you," He smiled crookedly, causing my heart to skip a beat. We started our assignment, finishing before any of the others.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked suddenly, turning in his seat so he was fully facing me. My eyes widened, and I took a moment to process what he just said.

"No, not that I know of. Why?" He smiled wider as I said this.

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that tour guide offer. If it still stands, of course." I smiled even wider at how nervous he sounded.

"It still stands, but I warn you, it will only take about twenty minutes. Forks is really small."

"You think Forks is small? You should have seen the village we lived in back home. It was tiny," he smiled, but I could see pain in his eyes.

"Do you miss it?" I asked, resisting the urge to hug him.

"Yes. I mean, it's where I grew up. And, I may be just a tiny bit biased, but England really is a beautiful place," he smirked, causing me to laugh. The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"I'll meet you after gym, and then we can go site seeing, okay?"

"It is a date, my darling Bella," he grabbed my hand, kissed it gently, then winked at me before walking in the direction of the gym. I stared after his retreating form, my mouth slack. I had a feeling Forks was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**I would just like to thank everyone for reading. It means the world :)**

**Reviews get a teaser :) **

**Rec's**

**Kidnapped by madcowre:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back people :O Sorry about the delay, I went back to school at the beginning of September so I have been ultra busy with coursework and shizz. And my beta was unable to beta this chapter, so instead of keeping you waiting, I decided to give her a break and just give you an unbeta'ed chapter. **

**Just a warning, as it is unbeta'ed, please do look past all my errors. Grammar has never been a strong point of mine :) **

**Disclaimer: Edward Cullen, I do not own you, much to my displeasure :(**

**C****hapter Three**

**Edward Point Of View **

When did my life get so complicated? When I found out I was moving to America, I promised myself I would make no emotion attachments. That way, when I moved back, I wouldn't find it hard to leave. But the moment I saw Bella, all logic disappeared. Not only was she stunningly beautiful, she was one of the nicest people I have ever meet. She was able to read me like a book, in a way which no one has ever been able to. So without even thinking about it, I ask her if she could show me around. I was unable to concentrate during pe, one of my favourite lesson. I was slightly nervous about tonight, but also excited. The minutes ticked by slowly but finally, it was the end of the day. I ran into the changing rooms, swiftly changed into my original clothes and went to go meet Bella outside. I walked towards the Volvo, only to see Emmett and Rosalie snogging on the bonnet.

"Cor blimey. You two sure don't waste any time," I laughed, shaking my head. Rosalie giggled, burying her hair into Emmett shoulder. Emmett gave me a pointed glance to tell me to shut up. I held my hands up in surrender and took two automatic steps back. I collided with something, hitting a solid object hard. I whirled around, to see Bella on the floor, a small scowl on her face.

"Fuck! Bella I am so sorry!" I cried, bending down slightly as I reached my hand out, attempting to help her up. She accepted my hand, her touch sending chills down my spine. _When the hell did I turn into such a girl? _As I pulled her up, she tripped on her unfastened shoelace, causing her to tumble into my arms. Her cheeks blushed bright red, raising all the way to her hairline. _She is so adorable._

"Are you always this clumsy?" I asked, unable to keep the smirk of my face. She nodded shyly but she made no attempt at moving. I smiled at her, staring into her beautiful eyes. She smiled back, tilting her head slightly to the left. A small giggle interrupted out bubble, and we jumped away from each other. I looked towards Rosalie and Alice, laughing with a confused Emmett.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his fussy brown eyebrows knitting together.

"I'll tell you later baby," Rose laughed, patting his cheek. I chuckled at his expression, one of surprise yet happiness.

"Well dearest brother, I am going hang out with Rosie tonight. She is going to drop me off back home later so do you want the car?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist. I nodded.

"Yes please. Bella is showing me around and I don't want her driving all the way out to our house. Is that okay?" I asked Bella, unsure if I was overstepping the boundary. She was still slightly red as she grinned at me, assuring me it was okay.

"Do you want to follow me to mine? That way you could leave your car outside and pick it up before you go?" Bella asked, nervously biting a her plump bottom lip.

"I think that is a perfect idea. I will follow you, yeah?" She nodded in response to my question. We said goodbye to the others before I hopped into my car, following Bella old truck at an painfully slow pace. Finally, she pulled into the driveway of a small wooden house. I parked at the side of the road, meeting Bella in the drive way.

"God Bella. You drive so slow," I laughed, pressing the button to lock my Volvo. She scowled at me but instead of looking fierce, she looked cute.

"Slow and steady wins the race. Besides, it's not like we are in a rush to get anywhere."

"I like to drive fast," I stated, shrugging my shoulders as we started walking up the stairs towards the front door.

"I will have to remember that before I get in a car with you," She laughed, placing her key into the lock before turning it. We walked into a small corridor, in which you could see a living room, the yellow kitchen and the stairs.

"It's not much, but its home," She smiled, ushering me into the kitchen. She walked over to a far top yellow cupboard, standing on her tip toes to reach.

"Want some chips?" she asked, producing two bags from the cupboard. She passed me the packet and I thank her.

"Chips are crisps, right?" I asked, examining packaging. I opened it, to find that they are indeed crisps.

"You know, you say you American speak English, yet half your dialect is different," I stated, popping a crisp in my mouth. Bella snorted, a large smile on her face.

"Oh yeah. What's do different?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Well for one you call crisps '_chips_'. You say '_vacation_' instead of holiday and you call football _'soccer'_. You know that is something I have never understood. I mean you call it football, yet you use your hands! The logic seems wrong," I stated, causing Bella to burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused to why she was laughing.

"You make me giggle Edward Cullen," she said between laughs.

"In a good way or bad way?"

"Defiantly a good way. Come on, let show you Forks." We walked back outside, she walked towards her truck.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the Volvo? Is so comfy. And shiny," I sang, trying to persuade her which caused her to roll her eyes.

"You really want to go in the Volvo?" I nodded my enthusiastically before she sighed, walking over toward my car. As I opened her door, she smiled shyly before thanking me. We entered the car, clicking our seat belts in place before I drove off. She directed me, pointing out places and occasionally taking me in to meet people. After thirty minutes, we finished the tour. We pulled up outside her house, her laugh ringing though the car. She reached for the handle, stopping short when I didn't do the same.

"You not coming in?" She asked, a look of disappointment etched on her beautiful face.

"Best not. My mum will be waiting for me to tell her all about my big first day." I frowned, really wanting to spend more time with her.

"Oh, okay." The frown turned into a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled, getting out the car and waving by to me as I drove off. The drive home flew by and before it, I was pulling into my new house. I parked the car into large garage, walking into the kitchen. Unable to find any sign of life, I ventured into the large living room, spotting my mum and dad on the couch. Dad had his head buried in a book, as usual, and mum was reading a gardening magazine. Once they saw me, huge smiled appeared on their faces.

"How was your big day baby?" Esme asked me as a slumped into the armchair opposite.

"It was okay, I suppose."

"Just okay?" She pressed, the smile disappearing from her face. I nodded, not sure what else to say. She seemed appeased, sinking back into the sofa.

"Did you make any new friends?" I nodded, smiling at the thought of Bella.

"I take it from that smile that's a yes?" Dad joined in the conversation, lifting his head from book, giving me a knowing smile.

"I did as a matter of fact. A lad named Jasper showed me and Emmett around and then we had lunch with his girlfriend Alice, his sister Rosalie and their friend Bella."

"Speaking of your brother, where is he?" Dad asked, looking around the room, as if he was going to jump out.

"He went to Rosalie's. He's taken a bit of a liking to her," I told them, causing them to laugh.

"He sure doesn't waste any time," Dad chuckled, looking back towards his book. Esme sighed before turning back to me.

"Why are you so late back?" She suddenly asked, causing me to recoil into my seat.

"Bella showed me around Forks."

"So tell me about this Bella then," Mum asked and I stiffened. There was no way I am going to tell her about Bella.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm pretty tired." I faked yawned, trying to add effect.

"But it's only 5'oclock," mum said, raising an eyebrow.

"Busy day," I answered as she rolled her eyes, obviously unconvinced before hugging me and wishing me good night. I waved goodbye to dad, walking upstairs. Once in my room, I was at a loss at what to do. After reading a book, checking my emails and listening to music, I walked into my music room, suddenly feeling inspired. The sun was setting, turning the sky a beautiful shade of pink. The trees looked black, a silhouette in the foreground. I slowly lifted the piano lid up, sitting on the chair gently. I pressed one of the keys randomly, the sound echoing around the empty room. Taking a deep breath, I started to play, creativity flowing through me into the tips on my fingers. As I played, I found a blank music sheet and a pencil and quickly jotted down my musing before they left my head. An hour later, I faintly heard voices echoing throughout the house. Setting down my pencil, I half jogged downstairs. Emmett was laying across the sofa, munching on a family size packet of Original Doritos.

"Thought you were asleep." Esme asked, pursing her lips.

"Couldn't sleep."

She turned to Emmett, talking eagerly to him as he just nodded, obviously not listening to a word she was saying. I chuckled to myself, sitting next to Emmett and grabbing a few crisps from the bag.

"Thinking about Rosalie?" I asked when my mum finally stopped chatting. He turned toward me and scowled playfully.

"Thinking about Bella?" He asked, raising a bushy eyebrow. It was my turn to scowl. I grabbed a handful of crisps before throwing them at Emmett. He laughed loudly before throwing them back at me. This carried on until the couch was covering in crumbs and orange power.

"Boys!" Esme cried, causing us to freeze. "Clean this up now! Oh, and tea is ready."

She walked back into the kitchen and Emmett followed behind, the mess forgotten as soon as food was said. I sighed, getting the vacuum from the cupboard and quickly gave the couch a once over before running into the kitchen and sitting at my spot on the table. _Sausage and mash potatoes, yummy. _ I smiled as I eat, listening to my family interact. Dad told us about his first day the Forks Hospital and I listen eagerly, drinking in what he was saying. I admired my dad so much. He was my idol. When I was little, I couldn't sleep unless my dad told me about his day, even if he had to ring me from work. Eventually I grew out of it but I still enjoyed hearing about it. We finished dinner and parted out separate ways for the night. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was only seven. Crawling into my bed, I rested my head against the pillow, wishing sleep to come. But it didn't. Instead, I couldn't get the image of Bella out of my head. Her beautiful brown eyes, that allowed me to see her every emotion, the windows to her soul. Her high cheek bones and her full, luscious lips that she continually chews. Her flawless, pale skin that glowed and her long, wavy hair that was dark brown and auburn red. I sighed, turning so my head was rested into my pillow before screaming, the pillow muffling the sound. I was screwed.

* * *

**Remember, reviews get teasers! :o **

**and I am about half way through chapter 4 so expect it soon. Although it may be unbeta :(_ Plus, as I have finished Presence, it means more time spent on this! _**

**_Right I'm off to watch my new Vampire Diaries box set! JEALOUS MUCH PEEPS? ;) x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm back guy and sorry about the wait. I admit that this is a really small chapter, but it's better than nothing right? And it also isn't beta either so please forgive my mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I own twilight LOL JK, I only use the characters for fun**

**Chapter Four**

**Isabella Point Of View**

I sighed, throwing my heavy bag onto the cafeteria table before slumping onto the nearest empty chair.  
"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked with a mouth full of half chewed lettuce. Even without manners she was still stunningly beautiful. I glanced around the room, checking to see if he was near. He wasn't.

"Edward's avoiding me." I huffed, grabbing my bottle of lemonade from my bag before thumping it on the table.

"What makes you say that?" Alice piped in, leaning forward in interest. Suddenly I realised that I sounded like a petulant child that has had her toys taken away. I mean why was I getting so worked up about it? I had only known him a week for Christ sakes. But ever since I had show him around Forks, he seemed to go out of his way to stay away from me. Just simple things, like if I walked up to him, he would walk away. Or he ignored me when I spoke him and would strike up conversation with the nearest person to him. I would have thought he was ignorant but the way he was the first day showed me that he was anything but ignorant. No, he was avoiding me.

"Nothing really. It's just the vibe I'm getting." I lied, nothing really wanting to sound like I was paranoid. Just then, Edward walked through the doors, effectively ending the conversation. He took the seat next to Alice, the farthest one from me, forcing Jasper to sit next to me. I sighed again, for the tenth time today before taking out and eating my packet of salt and vinegar chips. I couldn't help but scowl as Alice laughed at something Edward said. _Snap out of it Bella! _ I mentally scolded myself for acting so stupid. I engaged conversation with Jasper but he could tell I wasn't really concentrating.

"Is something the matter Bella?" Jasper was so good at reading people. That may be why he had his heart set on being a psychologist. I nodded, giving him a pained smile that said _I will tell you later_. He caught on, winking at me in acceptance. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. Even when I was really upset, Jasper could make me laugh like no one else. He was like a big brother to me. I elbowed him in the stomach, a little harder than I intended causing him to recoil in pain.

"Crap! Jasper are you okay?" He nodded, but was still hunched over. Guilt washed over me. Suddenly he jumped up, pulling a funny face, causing the table to abrupt in laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" I whined, pouting out my lips playfully. My head whipped as I heard chair scrape across the floor and Emmett sat down before kissing Rose passionately. Alice gagged playfully causing them to remember where they were. Rose pulled away, straightening out her messy hair. Emmett winked at her suggestively, causing the whole table to groan in unison. Emmett smirked, chuckling loudly.

"Oh before I forget, is everyone free tonight?" He asked, scanning our faces as we all replied yes.

"Great! My mum wants to meet everyone and it gives us a reason to hang out," Emmett told us, causing my face to go pale. Go to Edwards house. The Edward that had been avoiding for the past week.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look green," Rosalie asked as I nodded gently. I swallowed thickly, unable to get rid of the lump that had risen in my throat.

"I'm fine. It sounds fun." I offered, lying slightly. Okay, it was a full blown lie. It sounded the opposite of fun. They all looked at me like I was insane. I gave them an unconvincing, reassuring smile. I spent the rest of lunch nibbling at my peanut and jelly sandwich, not talking as they made plans for tonight. I nodded at the right times but most of all zoned off.

"So what do you think Bella?" Emmett asked, breaking my bubble.

"Sorry?

"I was thinking maybe you could try some traditional British food, what do you think?"

"What would you call 'traditional British food'?" I said, wondering what types of food they eat.

"Well I suppose the main ones are fish and chips, Sunday dinners, chip butty and bangers and mash," Emmett stated, causing Jasper to irrupt in laughter.

"What the hell is bangers and mash?" he struggled to say between laughing. Emmett however did not seem amused.

"Har har. Very funny. It means sausages and mash potatoes." Edward didn't seem amused either, instead he seemed upset. He coughed deeply, clearing his throat. He looked uncomfortable as he wriggled in his seat. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. He jumped at the sound, practically running out of the cafeteria. Emmett sighed, picking up his backpack off the floor.

"Look, you got to understand that Edward is a home bird. He misses England more than you can imagine. So could you please lay off the jokes for a bit?" He asked, his face creased in pain.

"Course man," Jasper spoke, slapping Emmett shoulder. "I understand."

"No you don't man. You only moved state, not continent." Emmett was serious for a second, before a smile erupted his face.

"So do you want to meet us at the car park and then you can follow us?" We all nodded solemnly, still guilty about upsetting Edward. He and Rose skipped off while Alice and Jasper wondered to their next class, leaving me on my own. Slowly I walked towards biology, pulling on my bag strap nervously. Walking into the half empty classroom, I sighed deeply, something that had become a ritual in the past week. Edward sat at our table, tapping his pen on the table in musical beats. He looked up at me when I sat down, frowning slightly, causing me to recoil. I pulled out my text book, writing out the information on the board. He continued tapping his pen, the sound starting to annoy me. I gritted my teeth, breathing deeply through my nose. My hand reached out, grabbing his to stop it's movements. I threw him a pointed look and told him to stop it, before going back to writing.

"You don't have to come you know," He said, starting to tap his pen again.

"I know, I want to." I lied, grabbing his hand again, the contact sending chills down my spine.

"You're lying. You don't make eye contact when you lie." He pointed out, not moving my hand that covered his. Mr Banner started talking in his monotone voice, trying to gain control of the class. It was almost painful for me to remove my hand, but I mustered up the strength, breaking the contact. Mr Banner droned, boring half the class close to sleep. After thirty minutes of continues ranting, the teacher finally shut up, leaving the class to do their experiment. We worked quickly and swiftly, avoiding eye contact and barely speaking. The bell rang and he stood up, practically running out of the room. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my bag and walked towards the direction of Phys ed. It passed painfully quickly and before I knew it, I was walking towards my truck where everyone was stood, clearly waiting for me. Emmett smiled widely when he saw me, throwing his arm around me like he had known me for years.

"Right Belly, this is our plan of action. I'm going with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are going to follow us and you are going with Edward." I frowned at the later part.

"I can't. What about my truck?" I gestured toward the huge orange monstrosity that I loved so dearly.

"Already sorted. Me and Edward will pick you up in the morning." Emmett looked pleased with this and I couldn't fault it, leaving me with no excuse to use. I huffed gently before smiling at them, feeling rude. It wasn't Emmett fault that his brother wasn't speaking to me.

"Thanks guys."

"No problemo babes." Emmett said as he put his hand in my hair and messed it up. We split up, going to our separate cars with our assigned partners. Edward slipped silently into the driver's side of the Volvo, a deep frown set on his face. I follow, biting my lip as I slam the door shut and buckle in my seatbelt. He set off, the beginning of the drive was filled with awkward silence. Finally I snapped.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked forcefully, turning to face him full on. His eyes stayed focused on the road as he ran his hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"No, of course I don't Bella." He almost sounded truthful.

"So why won't you speak to me?" He was silent for a while, his face serious with thought.

"As soon as I can, I am going to move back home. I can't make any attachments Bella. It would be too hard to leave if I do." What he was saying made sense, yet it seemed so silly.

"So you're going to isolate yourself until you move. Don't be stupid Edwar..." I trailed off, realising that I did the exact same when I lived with my mom.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, clenching my hands together. He nodded, before turning toward me with a slight smile on his face. He stopped the car, causing me to look around at my surrounding before my mouth hit the floor.

* * *

**Fancy dropping me a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I am so sorry about how long it's been. Seriously! I am ashamed of myself! But I've had good reasons. I had my exams so I had to revise like crazy. But I have now officially left high school and have finished my GCSE. I am now free until September when I start sixth form. Another excuse is that I just couldn't write. Every time I opened my word doc, I couldn't think of anything to write. But finally I had some inspiration and I stayed up till 2 this morning to write this. Dedication guy! So once again, I can only apologize and hope to god you still read this. Please do! It means so much to me.**

**This chapter is beta'd so please forgive my mistakes. If anyone wants to be my beta, please PM me :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. Sad times guy! **

**Chapter Five**

**Edward Point Of View **

Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

"You live here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. I didn't understand her reaction. I seemed odd. I only nodded in response, unclipping my seatbelt before climbing out of my car. Bella followed jogging a little to keep up with my pace.  
"What about the others? Shouldn't we wait for them?" She pointed in the general direction of the drive. The rain which was a light drizzle picked up pace, damping my hair. I didn't want Bella to get cold.

"No. We can wait inside." I grabbed her arm gently, ignoring the warm feeling that coursed through my bone and pulled gently past the large oak door.

"What is your problem?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. I sighed, realising I was being cruel to her. I need to get grip of my emotions. It wasn't fair to her.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please try to understand. This isn't me, America. I'm home sick..." I trailed off, clearing my throat. "Can I take you coat?" I pointed at her rain damped coat while she shrugged out of it, handing it towards me.

"Your house is beautiful Edward." She loving glanced around the porch.

"It's okay. I prefer our old one. It was smaller, more cosy." I heard a car pull into the drive, beeping their horn five times. I rolled my eyes, smiling at Bella.

"You ready for this? Emmett can be a bit of a handful." I smirked, gaining a smile from Bella.

"He reminds me of a dog," she mused aloud, causing me to laughed loudly. She blushed deeply, the colour rising all the way to her hairline.

"Did I say that out loud?" I nodded, causing her put her head in her hands. "I meant how he is loud and always full of energy." I continued chuckling.

"LETS PARTY!" Emmett roared, hopping through the doorway with Rosalie in tow. Alice and Jasper followed moments later, their eyes wide as they look around. They gave each other a look, causing me to roll my eyes. The rain had picked up pace, wetting the stone flooring. I closed the door, turning to my friends. They had already walked into the living room.

"MUM?" Emmett called out. Her reply came from the direction of the kitchen, which we all followed. She had her head buried in the oven, checking something. Once she saw all of us, a large smile set on her face.

"Goodness, Hello!" Everyone smiled and a chorus of hello echoed. Mum hit Emmett's shoulder playfully. "Introduce everyone. Don't be rude Emmett." She chided before turning back to the oven to adjust the heat.

"Everyone this is our mum Esme. Mum, this is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Bella." He pointed in the direction of everyone as he reeled off their names. They all exchange pleasantries and they talk about each other's days. The smile on my mother's face brightened before her gaze turned to me. Her face dropped slightly but enough for me to notice.

"How was your day honey?" She asked, the smile turning sympathetic. I shrugged, adverting my eyes. I couldn't stand that look. It made me feel weak. I breathed deeply before removing my eyes of the floor, only to find six pairs of eyes looking at me, each with the same look echoed in their eyes. I found it hard to swallow as I bite down on my tongue, hard. That look, it made adjusting so much harder. I broke eye contact, distracting myself by picking up an apple and biting into the delicate skin. Thankfully, no one was staring at me once I finally looked back up and they were talking among themselves.

"Okay, tea will be ready in about another half hour, so do you want to give them a tour of the house and I will call you when its ready?" I nod, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sure," Emmett takes over, leading us around the ground floor. He takes quickly, rushing around each room. As he leads us up the stairs, they turn left. I grab Bella arm gently, pulling her to the right.

"I want to show you something." This grabs her interest as she quirks an eyebrow at me, causing me to laugh.

"Humour me?" She nodded, walking by my side. I slide my hand from her arm, lacing my fingers through hers. This causes us both to smile. I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. She looked away from my gaze, her cheeks warming up. We entered my corridor, before I pulled her into my music room, placing her next to me on the stool. Her eyes were wide as I breathed deeply, turning away from her. As soon as my fingertips touched the cold keys, I relaxed, showing Bella my emotions through music. I tried to ignore her presence as I played, focusing only on the music. Finally it drifted to a close, the last note hovering in the still room. Neither of us spoke for what seemed hours. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You wrote that?" She whispered, her voice hardly travelling. She turned towards me, her eyes making contact with mine. A lone tear ran down the cheek, which I brushed away with my thumb. I nodded, turning fully towards her.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes were glassy as she stared deeply into my eyes, as it to read what I was thinking.

"Like you," I mutter to myself. She gasps, which tells me that she hear me. Suddenly, I realised just how close her face was to mine. I couldn't breathe. So bloody close. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Her lips were so close. So bloody close. She looked up at me, holding my gaze. In that moment, I decided that distancing myself would only make me unhappier. In that moment, I decided to risk the finely assembled wall I placed around my heart.

"Bella?" I whispered, swallowing thickly. "Can I kiss you?" She doesn't say anything for a few moments and I'm afraid I've crossed the line. My heart drops. Before I can I open my mouth to apologize, she nods, a small smile grazing her lips. I smile back, dipping my head even closer to hers. _So bloody close_. She closed the gap before I wrapped my lips around her soft, upper lip and moved my hands up to the side of her face. Cradling her soft cheeks. Her hands moved to my waist, pulling me ever so close towards her body. The electric feeling ran through my lips down towards my body. I pulled away gently, resting my forehead against hers. It was only a short kiss, but it felt like heaven. We stayed in this position for a while, breathing deeply and staring into each other's eyes. Too soon, she pulled away from me.

"You know, you're my right guy." She smiled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, causing me to groan internally.

"You're my right girl." Her head reached up to mine and once again, her lips were connected to mine. Feeling greedy, I pushed my tongue between her lips gently, silently begging for entrance. She opened her mouth wider, allowing my tongue to slide inside. Her warm tongue brushed against mine gently as she smiled into the kiss. We fell into a rhythm, our lips memorising each. After a while, I broke away from Bella's mouth, both of us breathing heavily onto each other's lips. I looked down at her to see her staring at my lips; her lips were red and swollen with my kisses.

"Play for me again?" She asked, turning towards the piano, gently touching a key. The sound rang out in the room. Facing the piano, I played. Once it ended, I realised how long we had been in here.

"We should probably go downstairs." I indicated toward the floor with my head. She nods, although none on us make a move. We laugh as I place a quick peck on her lips. Holding her hand, I pull her off the bench. The journey downstairs was spent with lots of quick kisses. It's like I was addicted to her. Once I started I couldn't stop. When she laughed, I laughed. When she smiled, I smiled. We walked down the stair and into the kitchen and I was physically unable to let go of her hand. Everyone was already sat at the table, looking at us with huge smiles etched on their faces.

"So where did you guys get to ey?" Emmett chuckled, pointing his finger playfully at us.

"I wanted to show Bella something," I answered nonchalant, shrugging my shoulders.

"I bet you did," he exploded, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. This causes Bella to blush crimson, making me narrow my eyes at him. He holds up his hands defensively, chuckling to himself. I sit down in the one only two available seats, still not breaking contact with Bella.

"I was calling you honey. Didn't you hear?" Mum asked, getting up from her seat.

"No sorry." I rub smoothing circles on Bella's hand, smoothing me more than her. I spot dad at the far end of the table. "Oh, hey dad." I wave with my free hand. He waves back, grinning smugly at me. I roll my eyes, chuckling to myself.

"Hello Dr Cullen," Bella smiles, although her beautiful are filled with nerves.

"Please, call me Carlisle. It's nice to meet you Bella. I've heard lots about you." I groan, closing my eyes in embarrassment. I hear Bella giggling next to me, causing me to open my eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." They smile at each other, talking about their day. Mum come back into the room, carrying a tray full of food. She places it in the middle of the table.

"Right everyone, tuck in," She grins widely, settling back into her seat. I jump up, scoping chips onto my plate and a piece of buttered bread. I place the chips on the bread before folding it over and biting eagerly into it. I groan, licking my lips.

"That looks disgusting." Bella frowns but her eyes hold a playful gleam. "Why do you put fries on bread?"

"It is beautiful, trust me! Here," I pass her my plate, causing her to roll her eyes. She pick the butty up, before slowing biting into it. She chews thoughtfully. Once she finishes, a smile graces her lips.

"That's not that bad." She takes another bite into it, dodging my attempt to get it back.

"Bella, give me back the chip butty," I growl playfully, making another attempt to grab it. She only laughs before quickly shoving the rest of it into her mouth. Her cheeks balloon out causing me to chuckle loudly. Once she finishes chewing, she sticks her tongue out at me. Once we all finish eating, I help Mum bring the dirty plates into the kitchen. I push her out the kitchen, telling her to go have a rest before placing all the pots in the dishwasher. I walk happily into the living room, where everyone is sat laughing out loud to something Jasper said. My eyes found Bella, sat in the armchair. I walk over and sit by her feet, as there is a lack of seats. Her hand finds mine and even though my arm is bent at a funny angle, I cannot bring myself to let go. Whilst Jasper finishes his story, I tune out, only focusing on Bella's hand. Our fingers intertwine before unlocking, then repeat the same action. When on one is looking, I place gently kisses on each finger.

"Your Mom was showing me some interesting photos before," She laughs and I know immediately what she was on about. My mother kept the a photo album filled with all the embarrassing photos of me when I was I child.

"She didn't," I beg which only causes her to laugh more.

"Oh she did. You looked so cute in your little doctor's outfit." Her smile widened. I groan, gently placing my head on her knee.

"Did she show you anymore?" I almost dreading asking, knowing that somewhere in that album was one of me four years old, playing naked in the stream at the bottom of our garden.

"Just another one of you and Emmett dressed on your first day of school. But now I want to see what else is in there."

"Trust me," I plead, "you don't." The night flies by and before you know it, they had to go. I hop up off the floor, my bones groaning from being still for too long. I grab Bella's hand, pulling her off the seat. " Come on. Let's get you home." Whist everyone is saying their goodbyes, I notice mum lean in and whisper something to Bella. I finish waving bye to everyone as they walk out the door.

"Ready?" I ask Bella and she nodded, saying bye to my parents once more before walking out the door with me. We run to the car, the rain soaking us in the short distance. Staring the engine, I switch the heater on and turn the music down. We are silent for the first few minutes of the drive before she turns to me.

"So what are we now?" She asks, biting nervously at her lower lip. I keep my eyes focused on the road, but grab her hand and place it under mine on the gear stick.

"I'm new to this Bella. I'm still in a very emotional place right now but I do know one thing and that is that I really like you. I realise that I might not be able to give you all my heart right now, but all I need is time. So if you'll have me, I was wondering if maybe you will be my girlfriend?" I ask sheepishly, using the road as a reason not to make eye contact. In the window, I see her smile.

"Yes! Of course I will! But don't forget Edward, I'm new to this as well. But we can learn together." She squeezes my hand and I turn to her, giving her a crooked smile. I lift her hand and graze it with my lips. "And I would wait forever for you." She whispers so faintly, I can just about make it out.

"Thank you." I smiled like a numpty but I don't care. Right now, I'm happy for the first time in months. I pull up outside Bella's house, the rain fully belting down, echoing throughout the car.

"I don't want to leave." She admits, tightening her grip on my hand. I lean forward so I'm inches away from her face.

"Then don't." Our lips meet and we kissed gently, falling into our own pace. She wrapped her arms around neck pulling me even closer towards her. Our tongues wrested for dominance quickening slightly in pace. She groans, the sound vibrating through me. A bright light suddenly causes us to pull way quickly as we realise it's coming from Bella's kitchen. Luckily, it was raining so hard, it was difficult to see.

"I really should go." Her eyes flickered up to mine for a second before she looked back at my lips. She leaned forward slightly, placing individual, tender kisses on my lips, gradually moving to the left.

"See you tomorrow, Edward."

"Sleep well Bella" She kisses me one last time before she gets out the car, running toward shelter. I wait till she is through the door before driving off. I smile to myself as I drive, for once content with where I am.

* * *

**ahhhhh guys! PROGRESS! Our Eddie is finally accepting where he is! :o **

**Please review! Even if itis to tell me how much I fail at life, please do! Reviews get teasers. **

**And I am working on the next chapter as we speak so it shouldnt be too long now **

**Thank you for sticking with me. LOVE YARRRR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So guess who's back? Me. Try not to be too disappointed ey. Now last chapter didn't get as many reviews as the others, which is my fault I guess for leaving it so god dam long before uploading. But you know, you live and you learn :) I will stop waffling now so go forth and read. **

**Once again, his chapter is not beta'd so please forgive my mistakes. It is also 2 o clock in the morning in **Britain** right now so i'm sorry, sleep first, grammar later. I shall correct my mistakes later. **

**Disclaimer: *insert witty comment about how I do not own Twilight***

**Chapter Six**

**Isabella Point Of View**

I closed the front door quickly, trying to prevent the rain pelting inside the house. Leaning again the wood, I rested my head backwards as I smile widely. Everything tonight came flooding back and I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, still able to taste him.

He kissed me.

Edward Cullen kissed _me_.

I smiled widely and started dancing, wiggling my hips and moving my arms in a wave action before laughing to myself. Charlie walked in from the kitchen, beer in hand.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, frowning. I immediately stop dancing and I start to answer as he interrupts me. "In fact, where have you been all night. I've been worried _sick_." This makes me smirk. "Okay, fine. I've been worried." He chuckles, walking into the living room. I sink down next to him on the old worn out sofa, kicking my legs onto the coffee table.

"I went to the Cullen's for tea with everyone." I answer his earlier question, pretending to watch the game.

"Who are the Cullen's" Charlie frowned, taking a slice of pizza out of the box.

"They are the family that moved here from England. Dr Cullen just stared at Forks Hospital. I told you this the other day dad." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah. The kids are called Elvis and Edmund." He said, not even paying attention to me, his eyes focused on the game. I let out a snort, nudging him with my elbow.

"Emmett and Edward. They are called Emmett and Edward." I chuckle, kicking off my chucks and wriggling my toes.

"Yeah yeah, same difference." His eyes stay focused on the television as he bites into the pizza. "Who just dropped you off just now?" His question makes me stiffen but he doesn't notice luckily.

"Edward. It made sense for us all to go to his together. Save the earth and all. So he dropped me off." I trail off, fixing my eyes on the TV. When I start to yawn, I decide to go to bed.

"Night dad." I drag myself off the sofa, kissing his cheek gently before hauling myself up the stairs. When I get into my room, I strip off. Not bothering to put on my pj's, I fall onto my small bed. I let my hand hover over my lips, still buzzing from Edward's kisses. I listen to the sound of the rain falling heavily onto the roof as I drift to sleep with thoughts of Edward.

* * *

The alarm rang, pulling me painfully from my dreams. I groan, throwing my arm over my eyes before attempting to go back to sleep, wanting to get back to my dream. The alarm rings again, telling to wake the hell up. Switching it off, I stretch my arms, yawning. Somehow through my half open eyes, I find my way to the bathroom. Once I'm clean and smelling nice, I dry my hair before putting on some skinny jeans and a baggy off the shoulder t-shirt. I walk downstairs, popping some bread into the toaster. While it cooked, I made myself coffee, blowing softly to cool it. The bread flung out the toaster, now crispy and brown. As I am buttering it, heavy footsteps bound from the stairs. Charlie walks in grumbling nonsense before kissing my hair and walking out the door. I eat my breakfast in silence, sipping my coffee nervously. I can't help but stare at the clock, watching the second hand tick.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

A knock on the door scares me, causing me to spill cold coffee on my hands. I quickly run my hands under the cold tap, wiping it off before running to the door. There stood Edward, looking as handsome as usual. He wore cream Chinos with a white top and his leather jacket. I couldn't help but bite my lip as I apprised him.

Mine.

_What a lucky girl I am._

He smiled at me, his emerald eyes brightening.

"Hello."

"Hey, come in. I'll be two minutes." I gestured for him to come inside as I put my converse on. I ran up the stairs, grabbing my bag off the rocking chair before sprinting down the stairs. I ran round the corner, hitting something hard. Losing my balance, I topped over before two strong hands gripped my waist, hauling my back again him. I wrapped my arms over his shoulder, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Sorry." I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. He smirks at me. God, I love those lips.

"You're always falling," He chuckles, capturing my lips. Too soon, I have to pull away. "We will be late if we don't hurry up." I shrug on a thick jacket before locking the door behind us.

"Did you sleep okay?" Edward asks, opening the passenger door for me. I smile my thanks, waiting for him to get before I answer his question.

"I did thank you. Did you?" He nodded, reversing out of the drive way. Comfterable silence filled the car.

"Bella, what did my mum whisper to you last night. She wouldn't tell me." He asked, frowned slightly. His voiced seemed loud in the quiet space. His eyes stays focused on the road as he drove. I smiled at the memory of last night.

"She thanked me for making you happy again." I whispered, afraid he would be mad at his mum. His eyes made contact with mine, holding the same look that has filled them for the past week. Biting my lip, I placed my hand on top of his, threading my fingers through his. He squeezed them gently, not needing to say anything else. We pulled into the parking lot, Edward parking next to my Chevy.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked, referring to the group of people gathering in the car park.

"Well, I think that we don't have anything to hide, so why should we?" He leaned in closer, so his face was inches from mine. "Plus, I want everyone to know you're mine." He smirked as I giggled, unable to stop myself.

"I like it when you go all cave man." I joked, with a glimmer of truth. The bell rang, signalling we had five minutes to get to class.

"Ready?" I ask, inclining my head towards the crowd of people. He smiles, nodding before turning away from me to open the car door. He walks around the front of the Volvo and as I go to open the door, it is pulled from me. Luckily, I wasn't leaning on it or I would of fell out the car. Edward snorts as I steady myself. I stand up, glaring playfully at him which causes him to burst of laughing. I can't help but smile. His hand found mine again as he guides me towards to the entrance. To say people are staring is an understatement. Almost everyone we walk past, stopped and started, their mouths wide open. I cringe, knowing what they are thinking.

_Why is Edward Cullen with Bella Swan?_

Edward walks me to class, giving me a quick kiss before walking to his own class. I couldn't concentrate in my lessons. I could hear people whispering about us and when I looked up, they turned away giggling. I tried to ignore it, telling myself that Edward liked me for who I was. But in the back of my mind, the voice was there, adding to the self doubt. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, trying to keep the tears at bay. Somewhere in my mind, I knew I was being irrational but I couldn't help it. Self doubt ate away at me for the rest of the day. Finally, lunch came. I half ran out the class room, heading towards the toilet when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly, his eyes trying to search mine. His face looked crippled, a deep V set between his eyebrows. I shake my head and break eye contact, not wanting him to know. I stared at the grey tiled floor. He gently but forcefully pulled my chin up, locking onto my eyes.

"Bella, tell me what is wrong. Please," He begs. People are crowding around us now, their eyes alight with glee.

"Not here Edward." I whisper, walking towards the car park. I slip out of the door unnoticed by the teachers. Edward follows as we walk towards the Volvo. As soon as we are both in, Edward turns to me.

"Bella. Please tell me what is wrong." I shake my head, the tears brimming to the surface.

"It's nothing. Just me being stupid." The tears trickle down my cheek before I quickly wipe them away with the back of my hand. Edward looks at me, begging me with his eyes to tell me. I sigh, biting my lip, thinking of how to phrase it.

"I don't understand why you're with me." I finally admit, keeping my eyes low. "I mean there's you and then there is _me._" I gesture between us. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel happy. So happy Edward. Happier than I've ever been. But when I'm not, my mind goes into overtime. You saw the looks everyone was giving us Edward. They were thinking the same thing. That Bella Swan isn't even near same league as Edward Cullen. And they are right. I'm plain Jane and you're not." I breathed deeply once my speech had finished, wiping the remaining tears from my face. Edward says nothing, just staring at me. Suddenly, he get out the car.

"Edward!" I cry, mental kicking myself for telling him all that. My door is flung open and I'm gently pulled out the car. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me so close. I cry harder with relief, wrapping my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair causing me to close my eyes. The sobs calm down and I can't bring myself to pull away from his tear soaked shirt.

"Isabella Swan! Don't you ever think you are not worthy of me! You are beautiful person with a beautiful soul to match." When I look up, his moss green eyes hold so much emotion, I believe him. "If anything, I am not worthy of you."

"I'm sorry. Told you it was stupid," I whisper, kissing his neck gently as he stokes my hair. We stay like this forever until too soon he pulls away.

"Never let anyone tell you any different." He ordered, kissing my lips gently. "Come on, let's get you fed." He laughs softly, pulling me toward the school.

"Thank you." I lean into his side as he wraps his arm around me. I smile contently. Just before we walk into the cafeteria, I turn to Edward.

"Do I look okay?" I ask, knowing my eyes were red from crying.

"You look beautiful, as always." I roll my eyes, but the smile on my face stretches even wider. We walk into the cafeteria together and brace myself. I could feel eyes on me but Edward squeezed my hand.

"Just ignore them. They will get bored soon." His breath is hot in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I grab some fries before grabbing a piece of bread. Edward raises a eyebrow, chuckling softly as I shrug. I grab a Pepsi before paying. We walk together to our usual table. As soon as I sit down, Alice pounces.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Before I could answer, she turned Edward, prodding him in the chest with her tiny finger.

"If you hurt her I swear to god," She growled, narrowing her eyes. I grab her arm quickly, not wanting her to finish the threat.

"He hasn't done anything, Alice. It's just me being stupid. Must be PMSing or something." I froze as soon as the sentence was out of my mouth. I could feel my whole body heat up and I groaned, putting my face in my hands. I could hear Emmett chuckling at the other end of the table. I pull my hand slowly away from my face, unable to look at Edward. I could feel his shoulders shaking with laughter. I slap him on the shoulder, hard.

"It's not funny," I groan, pressing my face into his chest. I couldn't help but breathe in his beautiful scent.

"It is a tiny bit." He chuckled. I swear I must look like a tomato by now. He is stroking my hair, the motion so soothing I almost fell asleep. I could hear the others talking but I didn't join in the conversation. I simple sat there, my head resting on Edward's shoulder. I occasionally lifted my head to take a bite of my 'butty' before replacing it. Too soon, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. I groaned, burrowing my head deeper into him.

"But I'm too comfy!" I whined, latching my arms around his neck. He sighed happily before pulling me up. He lent down and captured my lips. Everyone around us melted away and I let myself get lost on his lips. He pulled away forcefully, smirking.

"We will be late if we don't hurry up." He repeated my words from this morning before mouthing the word '_payback'. _

"ah, Karma is a bitch," I pouted playfully as we walked out of the cafeteria. I ached to touch him but I purposely left a gap between us.I mean we haven't even been going out for a day. That fact that I felt so drawn to him was pathetic.

_Pull yourself together Swan!_

The hallways were now empty, a sign that we were already late.

"Come on slow coach," Edward sighed as we walked up to the door. I couldn't help but laugh. The room fell silent as we entered.

"Ah Mr Cullen and Miss Swan. Glad you decided to grace us with your presence. Take your seats please." Mr Banner jerked his head in the direction of our table.

"Sorry," Edward apologized as we took our seats. I grabbed my things out of my bag before placing them on the table. Mr Banner explained what we had to do and left us to get on with it. He kicked his feet up onto the desk, picking up the newspaper. I couldn't help the scoff that escaped me.

I turned to Edward bored and watched him with intent fascination. His jaw had light stubble which I wanted to run my hand over. His hair was getting a bit too long and the colour bronze glistened in the light. His plump bottom lip was pushed out in concentration and he ran his tongue over it gently, leaving a trail of moisture. His bottom eyelashes grazed his cheek as he looked down. Bright green eyes interrupted my ogling. He raised a perfect eyebrow and a cheeky smirk crossed his face.

"What?" He pushed his hand through his hair, causing a few random strands to fall into his eyes. I reached out and gently pushed them away. He caught my hand as it trailed down his face and he squeezed it softly.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Ah, well Mr Darcy and I have a date. But I could always cancel." I deadpanned. Why?"

"I thinking you could maybe introduce me to your dad." He asked nervously. My jaw slacked and Edward flinched slightly.

"Why?" I repeated my earlier question. Edward shifted his feet nervously, breaking eye contact.

"I just thought he had to right to get to know the person who is dating his daughter. But if you don't want to then that is perfectly fine. I mean, we haven't even been going out a full day and I freely admitted I don't know what I'm doing. But if it was me in _his_ position then I would like to meet the person who was dating me daughter wouldn't you?" He rambled nervously, tugging his hair so much I'm surprised it didn't fall out. I gently removed his hands, bringing them both into mine. His eyes finally meet mine and they instantly softened.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." I smiled widely, moving ever so close to him. My lips grazed his ear as I whispered "you really are the perfect gentleman." I might of been teasing him a little but I was so relived and happy that Edward was really serious about us. I swear, I was smiling so much, if the wind changed I would of ended up looking like a fucking clown. I hear a coughing from above us and I jumped away from Edward, the infamous blush rising on my cheeks. I looked up sheepishly. Mr Banner stood tall, newspaper in hand.

"I could appreciate it if you two could get some work done." He raised his eyebrow over his thick rimmed glasses as he crossed his arms over his scrawny chest. We both nodded. Once he was satisfied, he walked away, not breaking eye contact. Once he turned his attention elsewhere, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"I've never been in trouble before you douche!" I mock scolded, elbowing his lightly in the ribs.

"Well, I guess I'm a bad influence on you." His smirk turned playful. "Now, where were we?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my throat and he leaned down and kissed me once again.

* * *

**So this chapter is more of a filler to let you all know Bella take on Edward :) Next chapter will also be and Isabella Point Of View I think. :) **

**Please, please, please review. If not even reviewing, just add to your favourite or alerts. Everything means so much to me :)**

**Reviews get teasers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, i'm back :) I started sixth form and i'm studying Law, English Literature, Modern History and Classical Civilisation and let me tell you. Its a whole lotta work. But I will try to keep updating regularly though :) Anyhoo, please enjoy this chapter :) **

**Chapter Seven**

**Isabella Point Of View**

My foot bounced nervously on the wooden floor. I tried to train my eyes onto the nonsense that played on the TV but they kept wondering back over to the clock. The hands seemed to taunt me, going too fast for my liking.

_Five minutes Bella. _

My foot continually twitched. I was biting my lips so hard that I was on the verge of breaking the skin. I pulled my lip away from my tooth, instead turning to my nails.

_Four minutes. _

I felt physically sick. I pushed down the nausea and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Dad?" All I got was a vague response, his eyes never leaving the screen. I sighed, reaching for the remote. The screen blackened causing Charlie to turn towards me.

Oh yeah, _now _I had his full attention.

"Bells, I was watching that!" He moaned, sounding like a three year old.

"I know, sorry." Lie. I wasn't sorry in the slightest. He spends way too much time watching that thing anyway."But I need to talk to you." He glanced black at the screen longingly before turning back toward me.

I glance at the clock.

_Three minutes. _

"You remember me telling you about Edward?"

"Oh yeah, Dr. Cullen's son. I met Dr. Cullen today actually. He's a really nice fella." He smiled and I let out a breath that I had been holding.

"Yeah well Edward is coming round in a minute." His smile cracked slightly, a small frown forming between his brows.

"Why?" He sputtered. His eyes automatically went to the window. He didn't look away.

"Because he wants to meet you," I offered feebly, glancing at the hands of clock.

_Two minutes. _

His eyes clouded over with confusion. "Why?" He repeated causing me to cringe. I took a deep breath, trying to wage his reaction.

"Becauseheismyboyfriend." I spoke so quickly that I almost hoped he didn't hear. He stayed eerily calm, before he stood up swiftly and grabbed his shotgun from under the stairs.

"DAD! Put it down! Don't be silly," I pleaded, begging him with my eyes. A knock at the front door startled me, causing me to jump out of my skin. Charlie had already stalked towards the door, a murderous look on this face. I stood in front of his, blocking his way.

"Dad, put the gun away and go in the front room . Calm down and then I will bring him in." He didn't answer me, he just continued to glare at the door.

"Dad," I lowered my voice. "If you mess this up, I will never forgive you. Please just give him a chance." I hugged him, awkwardly trying to dodge the gun before I pointed him into the living room.

"GO!" I ordered. He stalked off into the living room, grumbling on his travel. I breathed deeply as I pulled the door open. There stood Edward, his hand shoved into his pants pockets with a nervous look on his face. His eyes widened as they met mine.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, cupping my cheek gently. I only nodded breathing deeply.

"Charlie didn't react to well to the news," I chuckled humourlessly. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. Placing my head on his chest, I sighed deeply. He stroked my hair, occasionally kissing it. I resultantly pulled away.

"Come one. It's now or never." I smiled weakly, reaching up to peck his lips before I dragged him into the house. The dimly lit hallway was empty, telling me he was in the living room. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter. Charlie sat on the couch, his hands covering his face. He rubbed his face with the heel of his hands, sighing forcefully. He stood up with very little grace before turning towards us. He jumped slightly as he noticed us, his eyes focusing on mine and Edwards clasped hands. I cringed slightly causing Charlie to look at my face. His expression changed as he walked towards us. I gripped Edward's hand hard.

"So you're the infamous Edward." Charlie is now stood opposite us, his arms crossed over his chest. Edward cleared his throat quietly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you." He thrust his hand in front of us, waiting for Charlie to accept it. Charlie's eyes narrowed and for a moment, I thought he wasn't going to shake his hand. He sighed and placed his hand in Edward's, causing a blinding smile to break on my face.

"You take good care of my daughter," Charlie whispered, removing his hand from Edward's before walking out of the room. The front door slammed shut. A confused look crossed Edward's beautiful face.

"That was quick."

I couldn't help the snort that escaped my lips.

"Yeah, that is Charlie for you." The smile stayed etched on my face. "You know, that was his way of accepting you." Edwards eyes widened before a small smile formed on his lips.

"So, what should be do now?" He asked, his face moving closer to mine and he quirked his eyebrow suggestively. I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"We could watch a movie?" I suggested, walking over to the couch, pulling us both down onto it.

"Sounds good," he agreed. I pushed myself up, groaning as I walked to the DVD rack. I bent down, thumbing through the endless DVD. One caught my eye.

"Can we watch 'The Holiday'?" I asked, smirking to myself. I rested my hand on the wooden floor, balancing myself before I turned to look at him. He was looking at the ceiling, breathing deeply.

"Yeah sure, whatever," He said quickly. I frowned, turning back to place the DVD into the player. The movie started as I sat on the couch, a distance away. Edward sighed, placing a pillow on his lap before pulling me closer so my head was resting on the pillow. He ran his hands through my hair, distracting me from the film that was playing in front of me.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Jude Law," I mused, snuggling closer to Edward. He snorted and I practically hear him rolling his eyes. As the film progressed, I could feel my eyes closing of their own accord. I tried to battle with them, but sleep won.

* * *

"Son!" Charlie half whispered, pulling me from a lovely dream. I kept my eyes closed and ignored him, hoping he would go away. I felt movement underneath me as a panicked voice whispered.

"I'm so sorry sir. I must of fallen asleep." Movement again. "Bugger, it's 12 o clock."

"I think it's time you left son," Charlie sighed. I heard Edward mutter in agreement.

"Bella, come on wake up." The panicked voice pleaded. I groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes. Stretching, I peaked one eye open, finally realising where I was.

"SHIT!" I cried, rolling off Edward's lap onto the hard wooden floor. Winded, embarrassed and upset, I groaned. Strong arms picked me up effortlessly and I pushed my face into his chest, breathing in his strong scent.

"I will take her upstairs," Edward said before he started walking up the stairs. The jostling movement soothed me and my eyes felt heavy again.

"Which door is it Bella?" He whispered, standing still at the top of the stairs. I weakly raised my hand, pointing in the general direction of my room. Kicking the door open, he strides over to my bed, gently placing me in my bed.

"Goodnight Bella." Placing the cover over me, he kissing my head gently.

"Don't leave me," I whisper, my voice hoarse with sleep.

"I have to. I need some sleep," He chuckles, kissing my lips gently. "I will pick you up tomorrow." With one last kiss, he left and the aching in my chest deepened.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered into the silence, wishing he was still there to hear it.

* * *

**Please review/add to favourite and/or alerts!**

**love yar guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Edward Point Of View **

Rhythmic rain trickled down the wall length windows, gliding effortlessly along the smooth, cool glass. The rain was soothing and therapeutic. The sky was grey, darkening gradually, the trees creating a picturesque silhouette. My arm was thrown over the beautiful body next to me, her breathing deep and heavy. We had been like this for the past hour, just watching scene outside. My mind wandered to the previous month of Bella and I being together and an involuntary smile sneaked its way onto my face. Every time I thought of Bella, the smile re-appeared. Sometime ago, she fell asleep, her back pressed flush against my chest. I lifted my head, kissing her neck gently, leaving a trail until I reached her ear. I nibbled softly and she groaned, waking up from her slumber.

"Hello sleeping beauty," I whispered as she turned her neck, her eyes puffy from her nap.

"Hello prince charming," She joked, wrapping her arms around me as she lifted herself up. "Sorry I feel asleep." I smiled, leaning back against the head board.

"Don't be. I enjoy watching you." I frowned when I realised what I just said. "And now I sound like a stalker." Bella laughed, her beautiful brown eyes glowing.

"That's okay. I wouldn't mind you being my stalker," She giggled adorably.

"Good to know," I smiled back, glancing at the rain. "Let's go for a walk." I suggested, throwing my legs off the bed.

"But it's raining," She stated, looking pointedly to my window wall. I smirked, dragging her off my bed.

"I want to do something." With that, I grabbed her hand, guiding her to the front door. I opened the door, the rain picking up it pace, leaving puddles on the already wet concrete. I grinned as I started running into the middle of the lawn, pulling her with me. I almost slipped, causing Bella to burst into giggles. Once at my destination, I broke away from her, standing a foot away from her. I smiled and bowed, inclining my head.

"Isabella, may I have this dance," I spoke loudly over the rain, unable to keep the smile off my face. She laughed, throwing her head backwards, embracing the rain. She walked over to me carefully and I grabbed her hand, swaying us softly. After a while, I spun her out before catching her. The smile was permanently that she held, matching mine. She tucked her head on my chest and I pulled her close, kissing her soaking wet hair. I don't think I've ever smiled so much. Whenever I was with her, I was the happiest I've ever been. And then I suddenly knew. She was my everything. She was _home. _I lifted my head, causing her to raise hers in question. I locked onto her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Bella, I love you," I whispered, although it seemed to echo in the open space. Her smile almost blinded me, causing my heart to thud faster. She reached up, capturing her lips on mine, kissing me with hunger. I relaxing into her, catching her as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She pulled away too soon, resting her forehead against mine.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." Before she had chance to say anything else, I kissed her again, this time sweetly and softly. A clap of thunder brought me back to reality, reminding me where we were.

"Maybe we should go back inside. I don't want you to get sick." She nodded, unwrapping her leg and grabbing my hand. We walked slowly, our hands swinging between us. It was only once we were inside when I realised how wet we where.

"Maybe that was a bad idea." I said sheepishly, ducking my head as I took off my wet jacket. When I finally met Bella eyes, they looked angry.

"Edward Cullen, that was one of the best things I've ever done. So I got a bit wet, big deal."

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, holding her hand again as we walked up the stairs.

"Would you like a shower? You can use some of my clothes," I suggested, knowing that I need to have one.

"That sounds amazing," She smiled widely, moving her wet hair to her right shoulder. I walked into my wardrobe and chose some old trackies and a small t-shirt that didn't fit me. I gave it to her and walked her to my bathroom, kissing her softly. She went inside and I heard the shower switch on. I tried not to think Bella, naked in my shower as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make Bella a coffee and some toast. Once finished, I carried it upstairs. Bella was already in my room, sat in my clothes. _So sexy. Stay focused Cullen! _I cleared my throat before walking over to her.

"I made you something to eat. Thought maybe you might be hungry." I placed it next to her as she thanked me and kissed her gently. "I'm going for a quick shower." She smiled as I walked out the room. I had the quickest shower known to man, eager to get back to Bella. As I got out and dried myself, I realised I hadn't picked up my clothes. _FUCK! I'm going to have to walk in there with just a towel on._ I sighed, running my hand through my damp hair. Making sure my towel was securely wrapped around my waist, I walk out of the bathroom. I peered around the door, seeing Bella sat against my head board, her knees up with her coffee rested on them. I took a deep breath and walked in, going to my wardrobe and picking the first clothes that was available before almost running back out the room. Once dressed, I returned, smiling sheepishly at Bella.

"Sorry about that." I threw myself onto the bed and she curled up into me.

"Don't be. I enjoyed the view," She smiled, kissing my chest. My mouth dropped open and I was unable to hide my shock. She laughed, intertwining her fingers with mine. "Come on! If it was me who walked in with just a towel on, I'm sure you wouldn't complain." She raised her eyebrow. She had a point.

"True." I leaned down to kiss her. The kiss got pretty passionate and before I knew it, Bella was straddling my hips, causing me to groan.

"I love you," She muttered in-between kisses. I rolled her over, so she was pinned underneath me. She moaned loudly, the sound causing me to freeze. I felt like I'd just had a bucket of cold water thrown on me. I pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, breathing deeply.

"We need to stop, Bella. I only have so much restrain," My voice sounded shaky to even more.

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered, moving over to sit next to me. I turned away, avoiding eye contact.

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't want to mess this up by going too fast," I admitted, turning to look at her. She smiled, punching my shoulder gently before resting her head against it.

"I know," She repeated as I wrapped my arms around her. A phone chimed, echoing the silent room. She groaned, rolling over to grab it off my bed side table. Bringing it to her ear, she greeted the caller.

"Oh, hey Mom," She scowled a tiny bit, a V forming between her brows. I held her hand, not liking being parted from her. I tried not to listen, not wanting to eve drop. "Yeah, everything's fine. How's Phil?" She leaned against the headboard, resting her head on it with a loud _thump_. I stand up, planning to give her some privacy. She reaches out and latches onto my wrist, shaking her head. I clamber back onto the bed, sitting next to her. I'm able to make out a faint noise coming from Bella's phone, but not any distinct words. "Since when do you talk to Charlie?" Bella's voice is getting more agitated by the minute, the V between her brows deepening. "Mom, you have never given any thought to what I actually _want. _It's always been what _you want. _Why are you suddenly interested in what's best for me?" She sighs, closing her eyes "Look Mom, I love you but you don't know me. You don't know what I want." I'm starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation. I feel like I'm intruding on their privacy. "Look, I don't want to talk about this now. Bye Renee." She growls into the mouthpiece before throwing her phone to the end of the bed. There is an awkward silence. She nibbles at her lip, her eyes water. My arms ache to hold her and I am helpless to stop them wrapping around her. I breath in her beautiful scent.

"Bella, please don't argue with your mum. I'm not worth it," I sigh, kissing her hair. Her head jerks up and she growls.

_Fucking growls._

"Don't say that"

I just nod, doing anything to please her. We are silent for a while.

"Edward?" I raise my head at the sudden sound of her voice. "Don't let go." And I don't.

* * *

**Update will be soon **

**Drop a review? Ta **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Isabella Point Of View **

The movie played in the background, although none of us were really watching it. Some romantic comedy so something. I hadn't been paying attention. My rule was, if I didn't have a English actor in it like Hugh Grant or Jude Law, then it isn't worth watching.

"You know," Alice stated, shoving a fist full of popcorn in her mouth. "I heard Jess and Lauren in the girls room yesterday saying how much they hate you for stealing Edward away from them." She quirked her eyebrow, her face composed into a neutral one. But the twitch of her lips gave away that she found it funny. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing changed there then. She has hated me since we were 12 when Mike tried to shove his tongue down my throat." I inwardly shuddered at the memory.

"Speaking of tongues being down throats, how are things with Edward?" Rose asked, turning the sound down on the tv. I smiled automatically, unable to control the response.

"The smile says it all," Alice laughed, throwing a piece of popcorn at me. I was about to throw some back when someone knocked at the door. I raced towards it, opening it to reveal Edward stood there, smiling beautifully.

"Hi," he grinned as I opened the door wider allowing him in. I latched onto his hand, savouring the way it covered mine. Pulling him down to me, I kissed him gently. Someone cleared their throat and something hard hit the back of my head, causing me to head butt Edward.

"Shit. That hurt," I groaned, holding my head. I turned to see Rose holding a pillow and one laying next to my feet.

"You can't be here." She nodded her head in the direction of Edward. "Girls only." She gave us a pointing glare before she walked back into my living room. I fisted his shirt as he laughed.

"Don't leave me," I stage whispered.

"I'm not planning on it," He chuckled as I dragged him into the living room.

"What did I just say?" Rose screeched as I gave her the finger. Edward sat on the left side of the couch as I sat in between his legs. Throwing the cover over us, I leaned my head on his chest.

"So what were you ladies up to before I so rudely interrupted?" He asked, the ever present smirk still on his face. Rose flipped him off, glaring at him.

"Well we were just talking about the size of your brothers penis and how good we think you dad would be in bed." Her poker face stayed still and her voice was even. Even I believed her. Edward's face paled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's joking," I giggled, leaning across to smack Rose. "That wasn't nice. Play fair." She stuck her tongue out, which Edward returned.

"Jesus wept, it's like having two children around." Alice chuckled. Edward started playing with my hair, causing my eyes to droop.

"Have you spoke to your mum yet?" He asked, leaning down so he was speaking into my ear. His breath tickled it, causing me to squirm. I shook my head, look down at the floor, my eyes focused on one spot. It had been a week since my mom rang me and said some rather unpleasant things about Edward. I haven't found it in me to ring her back. But I knew that I had to do it soon. He gave me a pointed look and I nodded, showing him that I would. He kissed my hair and I sighed, loudly. Everyone looked at me and I blushed. Everyone laughed at my expense, causing the blush to deepen. The rest of the afternoon carried on in the same manner, and around six, Alice and Rose left to meet up with Em and Jasper. After convincing Edward, he allowed me to watch _The Holiday _again. Round ten minutes into it, I felt his lips on my neck, kissing it softly. Closing my eyes, I found his lips, losing myself. We rolled over, so Edward was on top of me, giving him better access to the kiss. Head lights flashed into the room, alerting us that Charlie was home. I groaned, resting my head onto his shoulder.

"We best stop. I don't fancy getting shot today," He laughed. I punched him, hard but couldn't keep the smile off my face. We separated, so he was leaning against the back of the couch and I was leaning against the arm, my legs thrown over his. We acted normal, our eyes trained to the TV as Charlie walked in.

"Only me," He shouted as he hung up his belt. I never understood by he said that. Who else would it be?

"Hey Dad," I yelled. He walked in, grunting when he saw Edward.

"Hey Edward." He said, sitting on only other chair as Edward and I were taking up the couch.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Edward smiled politely. I could tell that he was still slightly scared of Charlie.

"Okay, so I was thinking," Charlie started, causing me to groan quietly. That never ended well. "That you two are getting pretty serious now. I mean you've been going out for over a month." I groaned again, covering my eyes in embarrassment.

"Dad, please, shut up," I begged.

"I'm just saying, be safe. If she comes home pregnant, I know how to use a gun." I swear, I almost died of humiliation.

"DAD!" I cried, I threw my arms off my face. I glared at him and he help his hands up.

"Just saying," He repeated, grabbing the remote and turning off the film. I rolled my eyes, moving closer and snuggling closer to Edward just to pee Charlie off.

"Sorry about that," I whispered into his ear. He shrugged, the crooked smile etched onto his face.

"I best go. It's dads night off so mum wants all home." He stands up, helping me off the sofa.

"Bye Chief," He waves before following me out the door. I open the front door, stand on my tip toes and kiss him.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," He leans down to kiss me once again.

"I love you," I whisper, and the smile on his face widens.

"I love you too, Bella," With one last kiss, we part for the night.

* * *

I knocked on the large wooden door and waited for a response. The wind was bitter, nipping at my skin from underneath my coat. I jigged about on the spot for a moment, trying to warm myself up. The door swung open reveal Esme, covered in flour.

"Bella dear!" She cried, hugging me although she was careful not to get flour on me.

"Hi Esme. Is Edward in?" I asked, looking the direction of his room. She shook her head gently.

"He has just nipped to the shop for me. He will be a few minutes. Would you like to wait?" She asked, moving away from the door to make room for me to enter. I walked in hesitantly, smiling nervously at Esme.

"Don't look so scared. I don't bite." She winked, causing me to relax. Only slightly mind. I followed her into the kitchen where the smell of baking eloped me. The smile widened.

"You're baking?" I asked, the grin large on my face.

"Yes, Banana cake. Would you like to help?" She asked, wafting a wooden spoon enticingly.

"Yes please. I love baking," I nodded enthusiastically, smiling widely. She grinned back, passing me the bowl of cake contents to stir. She grabs the banana's off the side, chopping them up.

"So how have you been Bella?" She asks, turning her neck so she is looking directly at me.

"I'm good," I nodded, smiling fully. "In fact, I'm really good." I blushed slightly, stirring the mix harder. She gave me a knowing look before turning back to her baking. The front door slammed shut and I could hear Edward's footsteps make their way into the kitchen. The smile of my face increased tenfold when I saw him enter. He grinned back before striding over to Esme.

"Here you go Mum." He placed a Wal-Mart bag on the counter. Walking over to me, he grabbed my hand tightly, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"You're early," he noted. I just shrugged. There was no way I was telling him that I couldn't wait to see him.

"She's been helping me bake a cake," Esme chipped in, throwing her head in my direction. His head perked up in interest.

"Want kind of cake?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow in suspicion. "I hope it's banana!" Esme nodded, causing him to let out of yell of excitement.

"Bloody love banana cake!" he howled, sounding a lot like a four year old. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. He turned around, raising his eyebrow playfully. I backed away, place the bowl on the counter before slowly, warningly.

"Edward, don't," I tried to say seriously but the smile stayed on my face.

"Run," he yelled, chasing after me as I ran through the doorway and up the stairs.

"NO! Edward! Stop!" Our laughter filled the house and I screamed as he grabbed my ankles gently, causing me to slip slightly. He caught me, grabbing my hips. We tumbled towards the bottom of the stairs, Edward taking the brunt of the fall. Lucky, he wasn't too hurt. I looked into his green eyes, bright with excitement and couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Whenever I was with him, I always laughed. And I loved it. He reached up, pecking my lips lightly, repeatedly, causing the laughter to increase. Someone cleared their throat, breaking us from our moment. Dr Cullen stood above us, a large smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I blushed bright red, burrowing my face into Edward's shoulder.

"Looks like someone's having fun." He chuckled before leaving us to go see Esme. Just before he left, he turned back around. "But not too much fun," He reminded us, raising his eyebrow. My face almost exploded in embarrassment. Edward pulled us up, laughing.

"Come on clumsy," he smirked, pulling me up the stairs. The smile stay on my face. It never left.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is just pure fluff and is basically a filler chapter. I'm planning to add a little bit of angst in the next chapter. **

**Please review and I will give you free cakes! (they are imaginary)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Isabella Point Of View **_

I rolled over in bed, waking up from my deep sleep due to the consent loud knocking on my front door.

_What the hell is that?_

The moon illuminated my room, my curtains doing a poor job of blocking out the light. My alarm clock stated that it was 4:18 am.

_Who is at the door at this time?_

I heard Charlie, track downstairs, his footsteps pounding on the hardwood floor. The sound of hushed voices echoed into my room. I tip toed downstairs, only to see Edward at the door. Even from this distance, I could tell he was unset. His hair was sticking up from his head and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. He saw me, nearing knocking over Charlie to get to me. He scoped me up in his arms, pressing his cheek to my hair.

"Edward, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. He cleared his throat, pulling my closer to him.

"My uncle died. He was in a car crash," he whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry." I cried, not really knowing what to say. He pulled away, turning toward Charlie.

"I'm sorry for calling so early in the morning," he turned back to me. "but I had to tell you that I'm leaving for a few weeks. I'm going back England." I nodded in understanding, the tears trickling slowly down my face. His thumb caught them softly, stopping them from falling off my face. He looked towards the door nervously."I have to go. We need to get the plane soon, but I made them make a pit stop here." He smiled bitterly, his own eyes swelling with water. I walked towards the door, seeing Charlie had now left the room. I pulled his down towards me, kissing him gently before resting my forehead against him.

"Call me when you land okay?" I asked, looking him square in eyes. He nodded, kissing me before pulling away too soon.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," He smiled, walking away but not letting go of my hand.

"I love you too Edward," His hand dropped from mine, the loss of contact almost painful. He climbed into Emmett's Land Rover before driving off. Unable to stop the sob that escaped me, I closed the door, whacking my head against the hard wood repeatedly. Charlie walked back in, looking at me awkwardly. I cried harder, running up to him, wrapping my arms around him. His smell reminded me of when I was little. It was comforting. He patted my back, trying to calm me down.

"He will be back soon Bells," He offered, squeezing me gently. I sniffled, nodding.

"I know. It's just painful to know he's hurting and I'm not there to help him." I shrugged, wiping my eyes. His eyes softened and his brow creased.

"You really love him don't you?" he sighed.

"I really do," I burrowed into his chest. He sighed softly.

"Come on, let's get on sleep." I decided to humour him because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Time ticked by, slowly. So slowly. I sat in the living room, wrapped up in my duvet and with a cup of tea by my side. My gaze was fixed on my phone, place on the coffee table. The room was dark, the only light coming from the phone. The door slammed shut and I could hear Charlie scrapping his boots on the welcome mat. I ignore him. My eyes didn't move away from the phone. The lights flicked on, burning my eyes. I flinched, before turning back to the instrument that was my only connection to Edward.

"Did you go to school today Bella?" Charlie asked softly, the sofa going down with his weight as he sat on it. I shook my head slightly, picking up the now cold tea and drinking it. I don't even like tea. Edward does.

_Edward. _

Charlie sighed heavily.

"He will be back soon Bella," he chuckles lightly, causing my eyes to flick away from the phone to give him the evil eyes. My phone buzzed against the wood, causing me to jump.

"Well, they do say I watched kettle never boils," Charlie laughed, patting my cover clad knee before walking out the room. I pounced on the still ringing phone.

"Hello Edward?" I almost yelled into the device. I could hear Edward's tired chuckle from the other end, causing my heart to swell.

"God, I missed your voice," He breathed into the phone. My eyes closed automatically, almost as if to savour his voice.

"I missed you too. How are you?"

"I'm as well as can be expected," He sighed. I could almost image him pulling hard on that beautiful hair of his.

"How is everyone else?"

"Mum is a mess. She's taken it really badly." As he spoke, I cringed, feeling bad for Esme. "He was her brother so it's to be expected really. I was named after him as well. We are very close. Well, was I suppose. Past tense and all."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I wish I was there to help you," I sniffed, the tears now running freely down my face.

"I know. Don't cry Bella please. I can't handle that," He begged, his voice sounding tinny through the phone. Too distant.

"I know and I'm sorry. This isn't helping you at all at the moment." I cringed, focusing my attention on a spot on the ceiling, trying to stop the tears. I could hear talking on the other end and shuffling.

"I have to go Bella. I'll call you later. I love you so much," He whispered into the phone.

"Right back at you Cullen," I muttered before he hung up.

* * *

Fucking school. Whoever created it was one twisted mother fucker. I sighed, rubbing my eyes to try and stay focused as I turned into the school parking lot. There, in our usual spot, stood my three best friends. Rose, like myself, looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. Her normally perfectly styled hair was thrown up in a messy bun and her face was clean of makeup. She still looked amazing, even with the dark bags and bloodshot eyes that adorned her beautiful face. I pulled up beside them, switching off the engine on my loud truck before climbing out. They smiled at me, causing me to wince slightly before throwing a forced, fake smile their way. Rose ran towards me, catching me and hugging me forcefully. And then the tears started again.

_For fuck sake. _

"I promised myself I wasn't going to cry today," I laughed a water laugh, throwing my head back in the attempt to stop the tears.

"It's okay Bella, I miss them too sweetie." Rose hugged my tighter. She stroked my arms vigorously. "Just let them all out," she breathed into my hair.

"I let enough out yesterday to sink a battleship. I think I was scaring Charlie," I chucked dryly. We started walking towards the entrance. That's when I notice people looking at us. I mean, who wouldn't be starting at the two girls who look like they have been brought back from the dead. I sighed, pulling Rose close to me.

"Come on, today will be a good day," I said as the bell rang signalling we had 5 minutes to get to lesson.

_Fucking school. _

I couldn't eat. Neither could Rose. Jasper tried to make us eat something, but I couldn't stomach food right now. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, selected Edward's number before I rang. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello," His tired voice rang out.

"Crap, what time is it over there? I forgot about the time difference."I panicked, mentally trying to work it out.

"Calm down Bella, it's only 6pm. It's just been a long day that's all. Had to sort out my Uncle Edward's things," he breathed into the phone. I could see Rose, mouthing for me to ask for Emmett. I wafted my arm, telling her I would in a minute. She shook her head, grabbing the phone off my before bringing it to her ear.

"Hi Edward, can I speak to Emmett." She paused, "Thanks." Her nails drummed on the table in front of her nervously.

"Emmett! How are you?," She stood up, walking away with my phone to the other end of the cafeteria. I gaped at her, turning toward Alice and Jasper.

"Did she seriously just do that?" I asked, my jaw hanging low. Jasper just laughed, walking over to me to hug me.

"Well, you know Rose." I rested my head on his shoulder, hugging him close.

"I've missed you Jazzy. I feel like I've been neglecting you recently." He squeezed my shoulder.

"It's okay Belly. You have a new man in your life. I understand even though it breaks my heart." He wiped away a fake tear before clutching his chest as though he was in pain. I rolled my eyes, smacking him gently.

"How do you deal with him Alice?" I asked, laughing slightly. She just shook her head, biting into the pizza in front of her. I turned towards where Rose was stood, narrowing my eyes at her. She raised a hand in defeat before walking back over to the table. She passed me the phone, sitting down and wiped her eyes.

"Edward?" I asked into phone. "Sorry about that. How are you?"

"Better now I'm hearing your voice," He sighed tiredly. I knew just how he felt.

* * *

**GUYS! GUESS WHAT?**

**I have a new story! It is called '_Kindest of Hearts'._It would mean the world to me if you could go check it out. **

**Summary: Isabella Swan has always been invisible, forgettable. Yet for some reason, Edward Cullen is drawn to the quiet girl with the kindest of hearts. AH**


End file.
